Avenger High
by tr1xx777
Summary: When the Avengers, Jane, and Loki get turned into teenagers, they will have to survive High School while trying to turn back to their normal ages. officially off hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_"Give me the Tesserect!" Thor screamed at his brother, Loki who was holding the cube in his hand. Jane Foster lay wounded near by, clutching her bleeding leg which had broken when Loki had pushed her off a cliff. She landed on the ledge and Iron Man safely flew her to the bottom._

_"Never, you do not deserve the power! I need it, it is time for me to rule Asgard, not you brother." The Tesserect started to glow and the Avengers raced to stop Loki from doing something unrepairable. Nobody was as persistent as Loki, especially for the Tesserect and the Avengers knew he wouldn't stop unless he got what he wanted. But the Avengers wouldn't let him have it._

_The Tesserect was only a shining white blob that seemed impossible to stop. So Clint did the one thing he knew best. He shot it with an arrow. The arrow had a blunt sticky end so it wouldn't cause harm to the powerful cube but he didn't realize the mistake he made. The Tesserect shot out of Lokis hand the second the arrow made impact. _

_Both Loki and Thor looked around wildly for where the cube could have gone. They finally saw it when the arrow blasted it against a cliff wall. _

_Much to Clint's confusion, it continued to glow a bright white despite being out of the evil Norse villians hands. Suddenly, a large explosion originating from the Tesserect blasted the Avengers and Loki back. Clint cursed slightly at the explosion but the effects that came after made him roll on the ground, pleading for the pain to end. He tried to grasp his bow in his hands but his hands were wobbly from the feeling and he couldn't wrap his hands around the weapon. Right now, he only wished that he could go back in time and not shoot the Tesserect and let Iron Man handle it. He probably had a instrument somewhere in his suit that could disable glowing cubes from killing everyone._

_Bruce felt a searing pain as his large green hands shrink until they were normal size again except something was different about them. The hair on his arms had shrunk immensly and his clothes- well, shorts- were feeling loose even for when the Hulk just wore them. No matter how hard he tried, Bruce just couldn't get a grip, for the pain burning through his body was too much to take._

_Natasha screamed in agony as something happened. She could take the heat of the blast, but this was an overwhelming pain that she nor the rest of her team had ever experienced before. She could see from her perenial vision that her short red hair start to grow from chin length down to her mid back. She tried desperately to reach out to Clint who was clutching his body in pain but he didnt seem to realize Natashas hand was stretching for him to hold.__Whatever was happening to her was happening fast, she did not know how long she could hold on until the pain took over completely._

_Steve yelled in pain as an unbearable fire overcame his body and took hold of his bones, shaking them back and forth until he felt that they would be ripped out of his skin. He had lived through becoming Captain America but things like this don't usually happen twice. If he died, he didn't die a hero. He would die a coward._

_Jane had already been injured before her body shook and her skin seemed to melt. She felt as if her teeth were spreading apart and were about to rip out of her mouth. If she were to pass away from the pain that had overcome her, at least she would die in her lovers arms._

_Thor fell backwards onto a pile of rocksfrom the Tesserect blast. He desperately crawled towards Jane to hold her before the real pain set in. The agony that was striking everyone who had been hit by the explosion. He reached his beloved just before an extremely awful feeling slipped over his body. He could tell Jane could feel it too for she was shaking underneath his grip. He tried to hold on for her sake, and Asgards. If Loki lived, he would no doubt take control of their homeland and drive the kingdomrot hell. Thor. Must. Live._

_Loki cried out in pain. Never, never in his life had he felt something so intense, something so horrible be inflicted on him. He saw one by one as each of the intolerable Avengers fall to the ground, feeling the same pain he was. If he was going down, the band of superheroes was coming down with him._

_Tony felt his head burn, his vision become fuzzy, and fire melt through his suit and even his skin. Whatever this was, it wasn't the Tesserects blast, this was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. Finally, the pain dulled down and his eyelids became heavy. Whatever was happening was not good, but it would have to wait until morning to deal with because Tony Stark couldn't keep his eyes open any longer._

And that is how we got turned into teenagers." Tony Stark finished his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark finished his story and Fury stared at him.

"So you're telling me, that you're all really the Avengers but you got turned into teenagers when _Clint _here decided to shoot an arrow at the Tesseract?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow. He leaned over to his assistant standing beside him "Stacy, order a DNA test."

Fury looked over all of the Avengers, he could make out the facial features of Tony, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve, and even Jane, but there was one person he did not recognize. He had black hair and blue eyes.

"Loki?" he asked squinting his eye. Loki smirked and nodded.

"The one and only."

"We didn't know what to do with him, we couldn't just let a villain like Loki run loose as a teenager." Natasha explained. She sure wasn't the beauty she was yesterday. Her teeth were crooked and her red hair went down to her mid back and seemed to be a tangled mess. Ah, the awkward stages.

"Very well, if you are who you say you are then he'll be going with you." Fury said as Stacy took samples of blood from everyone. She looked a little tentative when giving Thor and Bruce a needle but Bruce didn't care and Jane held Thor down while Stacy stuck then needle into his arm.

"Go where?" Jane asked after Thor had succesfully gotten his needle.

"High School." he answered taking a step back. He let the answer sink in and Tony was the first to realize what he was saying.

"What! I'm not going back to that hell hole, no way!" Tony roared but he didn't look as threatening since he looked about sixteen. "There is nothing you can do to make us go back."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually got us here." Jane sighed. She looked like one of the popular girls with her long brown hair and big eyes. She limped along with her foot in a cast and crutches.

"Better believe it, we may be here awhile." Natasha said with her heavy Russian accent. It was much worse since anyone at S.H.E.I.L.D had last spoken to her.

"We'll make it through, my high school years were especially bad. I was smaller than Bruce." Steve said.

"It's changed, man. It's changed." Tony said patting the large man on the back. "you'll probably make it though on the football team."

"Come on let's just go to the counselors office, they'll give us our schedules." Bruce said and hiked up the backpack.

"Remember, you and Loki aren't Thor and Loki anymore, you're names are Theo and Louis. You are foreign exchange students." Jane explained as she hobbled into the school.

The students stared at the large group of teenagers as the walked down the halls. Nobody could have guessed that they were friends. Nerdy looking Bruce and Natasha with Loki who looked somewhat emo. Thor and Steve looked like they could be football stars while Clint and Tony just looked bored with the atmosphere around them. Jane just looked like an injured cheerleader.

Finally, the reached the counselors office. It was a small room with only three chairs and they had to cramp to fit them all in.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Jessome. You must be the new students. Now If you introduce yourselves I can give you a schedule and you can be off. Now who is Tony Johnson?" a little brunette lady with curly brown hair asked. Fury made it clear that nobody was allowed to use their real last names for they could blow their cover as teenagers and then have a lot of explaining to do. Especially someone like Tony Stark who everyone already knew.

"That's me." Tony said stepping forward. Fury had set them up with names and except Natasha that is, she had specifically requested that she had no family because of her Russian descent.

"And Jane Johnson?" Jane took the schedule and searched over it, hoping that she would be in science or math. Social and english would be harder for the young scientist.

"Theo 'Thor' Ungrid and Louis Ungrid." Thor and Loki stepped forward and took the pieces of paper. Half of the words meant nothing to them for they went to school in Asgard. "Ooh, you two are exchange students, where do you live?" Mrs. Jessome asked eagerly.

Thor slammed his fist on her desk causing pencils and papers to jump and scatter. "Stop harrasing me with these questions!" Thor screamed and Mrs. Jessome leapt back in her chair.

Tony shook his head and Clint soon caught on. "Yeah, leave him alone." Tony glared.

"How dare you." Clint said in a disappointed tone. Jane had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"N-Natasha Bruschnikoff." the Russian swiped the paper from Mrs. Jessomes hand and glared at it as if it were an enemy.

"Clint and Bruce Saden."

Clints blue eyes flicked up at Bruce at the mention of them being brothers. Whoever made that idea was insane. He took the schedule anyway.

"And last is Steve Robinson." Steve nodded Captain America style at the counselor and grabbed his schedule. "Okay, on the back is all the electives you must take two electives. You have the rest of the day to report to me what electives you want to be in and now you are dismissed."

* * *

"What are you going in for electives?" Natasha asked Clint as they sat in history class. He was wearing dark glasses and was sitting behind Jane and beside Natasha. Tony was behind him talking to a cheerleader.

Clint opened up his folded schedule and read the choices "Art, music, drama, archery, glee/choir, second languages, fitness, home ec, shop, cosmetics, and acrobatics. After school clubs are the science club, track and field, cheerleading, chess club,football, basketball, baseball, soccer, and bird watching."

"Hey, that last ones perfect for you bird boy." Tony smirked and continued talking to the cheerleader. Clint shot daggers at him and returned back to the list.

"Archery and fitness." Clint said and handed the paper to Natasha. Since he was turned into a teenager, Hawkeye had shrunk. Big time. His muscle wasn't as noticeable as before and he was much shorter than before.

"Fitness and..." Natasha was cut off by the cheerleader laughing.

"Fitness? You're like a science geek. Stick with what you know." the cheerleader scoffed and sauntered away.

"Stuck up bitch. You're like a science geek. I'll fucking show you who's the science geek." Natasha muttered to herself and Clint lightly nudged her to make sure she calmed down.

"Why don't you go in acrobatics?" Jane offered and Natasha laughed coldly.

"I already have braces and awful hair, I dont want to lower my self esteem anymore by making me wear a body suit and tights."

Jane shrugged and looked at her own schedule, she had already decided that she would try art and drama.

"what about you tin man? Must suck that they don't teach you how to piss in a metal suit." Clint smirked and started fashioning a bow out of an elastic band and a thumb tack.

"Trust me pidgeon, I've already mastered that. I'm going in shop and fitness." he answered. Another cheerleader spotted Jane from the corner of the room and sprinted to get to her.

"Oh Em Gee, you are like totally fit. You should totally try out for cheerleading." she said in stereotype cheerleader voice.

Jane showed her broken leg "Can't, besides I'm really not into that stuff, Natasha is more acrobatic." The cheerleader twisted around to look at Natasha. Her smile instantly faded when she saw her.

"Um, we actually aren't looking for more Cheer Tigers. At least not you." she said whipping her dark ponytail. Natasha stood up to say something but was cut off by a man trudge into the classroom.

"Take a seat children, today we will be learning about..." that was when Clint started shooting his tacks from the elastic band,

* * *

"Hey handsome, what's your number." a pretty girl with black hair asked Thor as she sat down next to him. Jane had yet to reach the cafeteria but Clint, Loki, and Bruce were already there.

"I am number one!" Thor said raising his fist in the air. "and Loki is two!"

Loki scowled from the other side of the cafeteria table. He barely has said a word since he's gotten to the High School.

"How would you like to ditch lunch and come to my place?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

Thor stared at her like he didn't understand what she was asking. "What are you questioning?"

"Well I was thinking we could-"

"She wants to fuck you, Thor." Clint said and the African American girl simply winked at him before returning her gaze back to the Asgardian.

"Hey Thor." Jane said as she slid in next to him on the opposite side of the girl who wanted to get laid. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips and looked at the stranger. "who are you?"

"Uh, nevermind." the teenager stormed out of the seat and stomped away until a football player caught her eye and she walked over to use the same tactic.

The rest of the Avengers made their way over, each carrying a plateful of food. Except Natasha.

"Where's your food?" Clint asked casually. The question was simple but the smallest sign of worry flickered in his eye.

"Not hungry." Natasha answered firmly. It was obvious that she was trying to suffocate her accent.

"But shoul-" Jane began.

"Not hungry, besides it'll only get caught in these damn braces." she snarled trying to tug off the black braces.

"Aw, poor Natasha has to live ugly for awhile." Tony laughed. Natasha glared at him and twisted her foot around his leg. "trying to play footsies-" he was cut off by Natasha yanking her foot causing him to face plant into the table.

Clint fist bumped Natasha before the teenagers dove into a regular conversation.

**Okay, I know, boring chapter but I'm hoping they will get better. I have a plot planned out but the second Chapter is always hardest. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The newly turned teenagers stepped out of Mrs. Jessomes office. Natasha and Bruce were in a deep conversation when a football player came walking down the hall with a bunch of his football friends. The two ignored them as they passed but one of the guys one the end grabbed both Natasha's and Bruce's shoulders and slammed them into the lockers.

They were completely caught off guard and fell to the ground. Natasha immediately jumped back up and started bitching at the teenager with Clint while Tony and Steve tried calming down Bruce.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Clint yelled and pushed the football player but he just reacted by shoving Hawkeye harder. Natasha, getting annoyed with the football player, grabbed his wrist and and twisted it at an awkward angle. She was itching to get her switchblade or nunchucks but knew Fury would look down upon it.

"Stop." she ordered though she was a teenager again, the Black Widows voice was as strong and demanding as ever.

"What you think this hurts?" the football player smirked, trying to hide his discomfort.

Natasha twisted his wrist again and it made a sickening crack sound as the jock pulled away screaming. "What the hell! Oh Fuck, I think you broke my wrist!"

Clint flashed Natasha an approving smile as more of the teenagers stepped up to defend their friend.

"It's football season and he's our quarterback! How do you expect us to win any games with no quarterback?" one guy yelled.

"backup quarterback?" Tony said sarcastically as he helped Bruce to his feet. The little guy didn't even look fazed by the bullying.

"This isn't funny, he could be seriousely injured!" a cheerleader who was standing beside the football player snarled. She was the same one who tried recruiting Jane earlier and sounded like she should be from a movie.

"Oh Em Gee, I am like über sorry! Let's go discuss this over shopping and lattes on me!" Natasha said, mocking the cheerleaders voice. The girl scowled and stomped her foot immaturely.

One guy stepped forward and and grabbed Bruce by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Swirlies for the nerd, the emo, and the douche!" he yelled. Two other guys tried to do the same with Loki and Clint. Clint didn't even get lifted an inch off the ground. He just chuckled as the football star tried picking him up from different angles. The other teenager managed to pick Loki up but the second he did, his eyes burned red and the boy dropped him immediately.

Thor stepped up so his was facing the guy who was still holding Bruce. "I think you should leave." he said in his scary deep voice. Bruce fell to the floor and his skin turned slightly green but managed to hold back the other guy.

"Those guys are idiots, just ignore them." Jane said as she and her friends walked out the school double doors and prepare themselves for another day at Rosethorn High in the morning.

* * *

"What in all of Asgard is this insolent object?" Thor bellowed as he stared at the item in his hand.

"It's a hammer Thor, now are you going to use it?" Tony said as he and Bruce dragged long pieces of wood out of a shed to start building their latest creation. They were in shop class the next day and Tony thought it was a good idea that Thor should be in it because of his obsession of hammers.

"This is no hammer! Mjölnir is a hammer, the most powerful weapon in all of Asgard, it can level mountains and crush giants, only the worthy-"

"Thor, it's a hammer, deal with it." Tony said again and dropped the wood into a large pile. "Now let's build Hulk a house."

"Hulk appreciates it." Bruce said and cracked his knuckles, ready to build the castle.

A group gathered as the three boys started setting up the wood to build the skeleton of the castle.

"Okay Thor, hammer the nail there." Bruce said and pointed to a spot joining two pieces of wood. Thor looked at the nail in his hand and put the blunt side of the nail to the wood. Before Bruce could say anything, Thor hit the nail with the hammer and a mighty strength. Surprisingly, the nail went in with one hit.

Thor stared at the hammer "I know realize your full potential mighty hammer."

With that, Thor went hammer crazy.

* * *

"Oh Em Gee, Jane I am so happy you chose drama too! I thought I was going to be the only cool person." the cheerleader who seemed to be everywhere and spoke like she was supposed to be in a movie said and pulled Jane into the bleachers.

"Oh, um, yaaay." Jane responded with fake enthusiasm as the girl pulled her into a hug. _Who the hell are you?_

"I can already feel us becoming besties!" the girl squeeled and wrapped Jane in a tight hug again. _Let go off me you phsycopath. You're suffocating me with your boobs._

"Totally. We're so gonna rule the school." Jane laughed while wondering what she was saying. She wanted nothing to do with this girl yet she was talking like her.

Mrs. Berry, the drama teacher, literally danced into the room singing about how she was _so _happy to have such a wonderful class and that she would mold them into actors and actresses. "The first thing we will learn about is my favorite. Improv!"

The teenager sitting beside Jane whipped out her IPhone and seconds later Jane felt her pocket vibrate.

**I wish there was a cheer unit!**

Janes first reaction was thinking _How the fuck did you get my number? I still don't know your name. _Her second response was wondering why she was replying back to the chick.

**Totally, we would rock that unit! **_Don't hit send, don't hit send- _message sent.

_This is going to be a long drama class._


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I didn't even think this would get double digit reviews. Thanks a million.**

Clint exhaled as he aim the bow at the bullseye. With a swift motion, he let go and the arrow hit exactly where he intended. As usual.

**"**Hey you're pretty good at that. Have you done archery before?" a girl with glasses and lots of acne asked Clint. He opened his mouth to answer but a blonde girl and boy pushed her out of the way.

"Bitch, please." the girl said and the boy just snickered. "Anyway, you're amazing at that. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Uh, I took a few lessons. Nothing major." Clint shrugged. **  
**

"I'm Elise and this is my twin brother Spencer." the girl introduced as she stepped up beside Clint. Elise grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Wow, you're short but strong. You should totally sit with me and my friends at lunch."

Clint opened his mouth to reply but they were already walking away. Whatever, at least he got a spot to eat.

* * *

Steve sat in the chair staring at the computer. He and Natasha had decided on second languages because nothing else seemed like something they would enjoy other than fitness. All of the Avengers had picked fitness excluding Jane and Loki. Steve wasn't even sure if Loki chose anything.

Natasha was learning how to speak Spanish which she was already fluent in and Steve was learning French. He had picked up a few words over the years but he wasn't nearly close enough to speak in sentences.

"Hey, we're looking for a few Cheer Tigers, how would you like to join the cheerleading team?" a male cheerleader who was sitting next to Steve asked. Natasha, who was sitting on the other side was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Um, actually I don't really do... Cheer." Steve slid his chair a little farther away from the guy but the 'Cheer Tiger' just slid closer.

"Aw, come on, I know the girls uniforms are better but the guys are nice too!" Steve looked down at the uniform. It was black with gold sparkles, there was a tiger on the chest. A gold strike went down the leg of the...short shorts.

"Do you shave your legs?" Steve asked and the boy nodded eagerly. "Listen, if you really want to wear the girl uniforms, I have a friend who...specializes in that kind of stuff. Meet him and he'll... Help."

"Ooh, fabulous. So you're sure you don't want to be a Cheer Tiger?" Steve swore he saw gold sparkles on his finger nails.

"I'm sure." Steve gulped and the guy rolled his chair back to his own computer.

* * *

"Who are you fools who refuse to bow down before me?" Loki demanded as he stood in front of three boys wearing baseball caps and having something that Loki didn't recognize in their hands. It was white powder collected in a bag but they looked like they were trying to open it.

"Uh, I'm Doug, that's Darren and he's Devin." Doug said as he ripped open the bag. "Want some Coke?"

Loki remembered Coke, the great brown liquid that fizzed when you twisted the lid. Usually people added 'A Cola' at the end but Doug probably didn't want to say the long way. "Sure, I love Coke."

Doug poured it in a line on a garbage bin. Then he smelled it? Devin and Darren did the same. After, they looked like they were in pure bliss.

_Whats the harm? _Loki thought as he put his nose against the Coke and inhaled through his nose. He coughed a few times before something weird happened. His vision started changing colors and the garbage bin burst into flames.

Loki then decided that he loved Coke more than Coka-Cola.

* * *

The Avengers along with Jane and Loki sat around Tonys long rectangular table. He had offered to house the teenagers until they found a way to reverse the Tesseracts spell.

"Oh Em Gee, Jane, can you like totally pass the salad?" Tony asked and the team snickered. Jane blushed as she remembered the event that took place at lunch that day.

_"Jane, come sit with me!" the girl who was stalking Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her to the pile of boulders where they ate lunch. Clint was also sitting there with two blonde kids and Steve was looking around awkwardly as he was talking to a male cheerleader. He obviously didn't want to be there. _

_"Definately. You're my best friend, who else would I sit with?" Jane laughed while pinching herself for saying something so stupid. She limped to a boulder where they sat down and started talking about fashion designers that Jane knew nothing about._

_Suddenly two Cheer Tigers strolled up to where the girls were sitting. "Um, that's our spot, now move."_

_"Only one way to make us." the creeper beside Jane challenged. "a cheer off. C'mon Jane, are you in this?"_

_Don't say yes, don't say yes- "Bring it!" Damn it. Jane scowled to herself as she stood up._

_The blonde girls started. "We win, we rock! You lose, you suck!" they said in unision. Jane almost laughed at how stupid that sounded before she realized she was chanting something back._

_The girls looked unimpressed at whatever Jane and her 'friend' had said and cheered back. "We're the girls that rule the world. You're the girls that make us hurl!"_

_Jane stepped up and before she could stop herself starting shaking her butt and chanting. "Shake it to the east, shake it to the west. It don't matter where we shake it cause we shake it best!"_

_The two girls stamped their feet and stormed off. Janes 'bestie' was tugging at her sleeve and jumping up and down. "That was amazing! I knew you were a Cheer Tiger!" Jane just hoped nobody saw..._

"So Jane, do you like shaking it to the east or west better?" Bruce asked then face palmed himself "Oh, that's right! It don't matter where you shake it because you shake it best."

The table erupted into another fit of giggles other than Loki who had was face down in his food.

"I can't help it." Jane muttered and prodded at her salad.

"I'm sorry Jane, we didn't hear that. Maybe if you clapped your hands together said chanted it then we would understand." Steve teased.

"I said I can't help saying it." Jane said louder.

Natasha looked up from her food and furrowed her brow. "How can you not help breaking out in cheer and shaking your ass?" The Avengers only laughed harder.

"It's like my soul is a bowl of macaroni and that cheer chick keeps on eating my cheesy soul but I can't help but add more cheese which just makes her more ravenous! It's not even the good cheese either, I keep adding gross processed cheese that only she likes eating!" Jane said anxiously and everyone stopped laughing and eating.

Thor put his hand on Janes shoulder "We are sorry Jane, we did not understand your soul was made of macaroni." he said solemnly but had a twinkle in his eye.

At that, the table burst into hysterical laughter again. Jane only rolled her eyes but a smile threatened her lips. "Haha, that's a riot. What I would like to know is who was that guy at lunch, Steve?"

Natasha snorted her water and Steve blushed madly. "He was just some guy trying to recruite me to be a cheerleader. It's not like I joined or anything."

"Sorry Steve, maybe if you clapped your hands and chanted then maybe we would hear." Jane smirked and Steve glared at her.

As the laughter died down of Steve's embarassing memory, Clint raised his eyebrow at Loki.

"Is it just me or is Loki acting... strange?" everyone turned to look at Loki who raised his head. His face was covered in food.

"Yes, I found him in the parking lot like this. His nose was covered in white powder." Thor said and furrowed his eyebrows. The rest of the Avengers tried to stifle their giggles as Tony explained to Thor what cocaine was and what it did. By the end of dinner, Thor was in awe, Loki was unconscious and the rest was laughing their asses off.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint, Tony and Bruce stood awkwardly outside of the change rooms. Tony had insisted that they wait with him until all the other guys left so they could get changed and the other guys at the high school wouldn't see the giant chunk of mental shoved into his chest.

"Aw, Clint can't change in front of the big boys?" Natasha teased and Clint rolled his eyes. They had only been at Rosethorn High for a week and they were already running into problems like change rooms and Loki getting high instead of going to class.

"And loser can't get any friends? Get a life!" Elise retorted as she walked up to Clint. For once she was without her twin. But that was only because he was changing.

Natasha rolled her eyes but stood her place talking to Bruce and Tony, purposely ignoring Clint.

"She is such a loser, and everyone can tell she's like obsessed with you." Elise purred as she put her chin on Clint's shoulder. He almost threw up, for any other kid, this would be heaven but she was like ten years younger than him. It was just wrong!

"She's my best friend and don't call her a loser. If we weren't in a school she'd kick your ass." Clint said, pulling away from the blonde. _Was I this needy in high school? _"I need to get changed. See ya Lise."

Elise flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked towards her brother who was the last person to come out of the change room.

Tony and Bruce were laughing at something as they said goodbye to Natasha and walked into the change rooms. It's too bad they weren't alone.

* * *

"Aah!" Natasha and Steve turned to see Tony, Clint, and Bruce running out of the boys change rooms with only their boxers on. Tony was wearing a shirt to cover up his chest.

The three teenagers fell to the gym floor and tried crawling away. Standing at the doorway was... Their gym teacher and Carla Ming. A foreign exchange student who was always flirting with the teachers. Guess she finally got her way.

"Why aren't you wearing pants! You teenagers all think you can walk into a room and start stripping!" Coach Ballson screamed. Natasha just noticed that his fly was undone and his lips were a little red. The same cherry red that Carla was wearing as lipstick.

"It's a change room!" Tony screamed. "That's what we are supposed to do!"

"You were- and she- Ew!" Bruce yelled and made a disgusted face. Clint looked like he was about to barf. "I can't believe you'd...oh, gosh." Bruce ran past the teacher and student and into the hallway to the nearest washroom.

"Now, listen here. We weren't doing anything? Your eyes have been playing tricks on you. All you teenagers are druggies!" Coach pointed his finger at the two remaining boys and they crawled away. They were horrified at where that finger might have been.

Clint ran out the door after his 'brother' to probably throw up his lunch. Tony looked around for some back up but found only Thor holding hands with Jane and helping her hobble along. Whoever made a cripple walk laps was insane. Then again, the person who was making her walk laps was also fucking an exchange student.

Natasha looked at Captain "Do you think we should do something?"

"Nah, Tony will probably call JARVIS." Steve replied.

As if on cue, Tony pulled his cell phone out of-Natasha didn't even want to know where he kept it- and started screaming into the phone for a new teacher.

Clint and Bruce appeared at the door followed by the principle, who was also undercover S.H.E.I.L.D agent.

"Hey, I've seen you! Your from S.H.E-" Tony was cut off by a dart flying into the back of his neck. He felt his head start to spin as he looked at Clint who was putting away his blow darts and miniature tube thing. "You fucker."

Then everything went black. At least Tony knew that Clint knew how to blow things.

* * *

Tony finally woke up by the end of the day. Gym class had been cancelled and everyone was crammed into Mrs. Jessomes office for some therapy. Clint and Bruce never did get their pants back on. They insisted that they would feel 'much safer in a homely environment' and they went home with Tony who they carried safely in the trunk.

Tony rubbed his neck as he sat up. He was back in his own bed. Thor, and Steve were staring guiltily at him.

"What did you do?" he sighed. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't like it.

"Well, we needed a ride home and-" Steve started.

"We did not want to leave your automobile alone at school." Thor said and Tony started to see where they were getting at.

"Its fine if you crashed it, I can buy a new one." Tony said and rubbed the back of his neck where Clint had shot a blow dart at him.

"Well, that isn't exactly what happened. We thought it would be fun if we tied a really big hot air balloon to it-oh, and we used your credit card- so we tied the balloon to it and-"

"Steve, shut up. What happened?" Tony interrupted.

"We blew up your roof. It was Clint's idea!" Steve said quickly and ran away with Thor.

Tony sat there, we was baffled by it. He walked out of his bedroom and spotted Clint sitting in the living room, drinking coffee. Tony stormed to where he was the marksman was. On the way he saw the Hulk screaming at Jane and Natasha in the kitchen.

"Hulk want CHEESE!" Tony just decided to ignore it and continue on to his destination.

"Clint did you blow up my roof with my car?" Tony demanded. Thankfully there were about a hundred floors in the Stark building and the living quarters weren't on the top floor.

"No, we shot exploding arrows at it. That's how it got all... Kabungled."

"Kabungled? Seriously?"

"You heard me. So Pepper said she would fix it and not to-" Clint was interrupted by the Hulk walking through the wall spraying cheese into his mouth from a can.

Tony pivoted and walked away. Pepper could deal with this. He was going to spray paint Wal Mart.

**This chapter may not have been as funny as the others but I need it for a later chapter. **Review!

**Thanks for all the amazing ideas! I'm going to use some of them! Keep up with the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just had to write this chapter because I've read so many fanfics about Clint singing in the shower and thought it would be cute to add something about it.**

"Clint, Hurry up!" Natasha yelled through the door to Clint who was taking forever to shower. It was Saturday, three days after the gym teacher incident, so Clint would probably take as long as he felt. Pepper had moved them all into one of Tonys many houses so the tower could be repaired, the bad thing was that it only had three bathrooms so Natasha had to share.

"I haven't even gotten in the shower yet!" he called back. Natasha slumped in the black leather seat Tony had bought specifically for her. 'For all those days you wake up late and have to wait around for bird boy to wash his feathers' as he put it. Bruce had a green one but it was much larger.

Natasha snapped her head up when she heard something over the sound of running water. It sounded like singing. But Clint didn't sing, did he?

_However far away, _  
_I will always love you. _  
_However long I stay, _  
_I will always love you. _  
_Whatever words I say, _  
_I will always love you; _  
_I will always love you._

Natasha pressed her ear to the door and listened. He was actually pretty good at it even though it was muffled from the shower.

The Black Widow was about to turn around and pretend like she didn't hear anything but he started a new verse and the teenage Russian couldn't help but press her ear against the door again. She made sure to spread her legs so Clint couldn't see her feet from the crack under the door.

_Whenever I'm alone with you,_  
_You make me feel like I am home again._  
_Whenever I'm alone with you, _  
_You make me feel like I am whole again._

Natasha listened as her best friend sing. She almost felt jealous that she couldn't sing that good but then again, she never tried. Her Russian accent would probably ruin the entire thing and she would have to try when she was back to a regular age. If that ever happened.

"Tash, I left the water-" the door swung open and Natasha fell over onto a naked Clint. His feet were too wet to hold them both and he slipped back on the tile floor, taking Natasha with him.

"Um, hi." Natasha said casually as she tried pulling herself up but the floor was too slippery and her hands kept on slipping. At least he wasn't totally naked, he was wearing a fluffy, white towel around his waist.

"What are you doing, Tasha? Do you always come this close to the door?" Clint laughed as he imagined her falling onto everyone in their awkward moments. Then he realized the position they were in. His hands were around Natashas waist and she was practically laying on his bare chest.

"Well I uh, heard um... You are a really good singer!" she blurted out then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"You were listening to me sing in the shower?" Clint laughed again but his cheeks were now tinted red with embarrasment. "Well at least you thought I was good."

Natasha laughed? Clint couldn't help but smile at her dorky, braced smile and long tangled hair. She was cute in a nerdy sort of way? Though if anyone told her, she would get out her throwing stars.

"You know we have beds for that kind of stuff." Natasha jumped off Clint and stared at the intruder who had just entered the bathroom, AKA, Tony.

"We weren't doing anything. We were just talking." the Black Widow said quickly as Clint stood up.

"You were talking...on top of him?" Tony asked skeptically. "Listen, they sell protection at the dollar store."

Clint rolled his eyes and pushed Tony out of the bathroom along with himself. Natasha sighed as she watched first hand as the guy of her dreams walked away, still wearing only a towel.

* * *

Nick Fury lay his head back on the red velvet sofa Tony had installed in the guest bedroom. The S.H.E.I.L.D agent who was supposed to watch the teen Avengers called in sick, though Fury knew it was because he couldn't control the kids. So Fury took matters into his own hands.

"Listen up." He had said at the breakfast table that morning. "Agent Clive may have gone easy on you, but now you have to follow me and if you disobey me or my orders. Consequences will be met."

Seconds later Fury had to pull Natasha off Tony and Clint because Tony started pelting Hawkeye and the Black Widow with cherry scented condoms. Natasha grew bright red but Clint laughed and said he preferred strawberry.

There was a knock on the door and Nick groaned as he stood up to answer it. He left his bedroom and walked down the long hallway to the front door.

Standing at the front door was three officers, Jane and Thor. Two of the police were trying to hold him down.

"Unhand me you vermin! How dare you shackle the son of Odin!" Thor screamed. Jane just stood beside him and stared at the silver cuffs around her wrists.

"Sir, are you the guardian of Jane Johnson and Theo Ungrid?" the officer asked. He had large glasses and a comb over.

"Uh, yeah?" Fury said as the rest of the teenagers living in the house came to see what the commotion was.

"These two have been caught trying to steal some horses from a farm just outside of town." the officer continued. "Something about getting to Asgard to introduce Jane to the family? You may want to consider getting them some medication for the future."

"Yes officer." Fury said. As much as he hated it, he had to act like a loving uncle until Agent Clive returned.

The two officers shoved Thor and Jane threw the doorway and slammed the door before Thor could attack them. They didn't even take off the handcuffs.

Fury breathed deeply through his mouth before he turned around to lecture the teenagers. But they were already gone. He hoped that S.H.E.I.L.D would come up with a cure quickly because he wasn't sure how long he would be able to handle the Avengers.

**I know its a short chapter and all but they will get longer and better. I've had some writers block but the next chapter will have them back at school. Sorry for the late update by the way, I'm actually on vacation and I switched hotels a few times and they didn't have working wifi or privacy for me to sit down and type.**

**Review! I am loving all the ideas, and if you want to see more of something then tell me! **


	7. Chapter 7

A**nd now, the moment you've all been waiting for... BRUCE! Just a warning, you may not understand it at first but it'll be more clear as the story progresses.**

Bruce walked into school to be greeted by a group of girls sitting at a table labeled 'Make out booth.'

"Hey there sailor." one of the heavier girls winked. She had an extremely deep voice. Like 'Agent Bubbles' from 'Lilo and Stitch' low. "Ten bucks and you can get a make-out session from one of us fine ladies."

"Ten bucks? That's a little pricey considering... Nevermind." Bruce said but trailed off when the deep voice girl smiled at him. She looked like a badger about to eat a mountain lion.

"What do you think we should do?" a hot blonde girl asked. "We've only made twenty bucks. That's like three dollars between the four of us."

"Five dollars between the four of you." Bruce corrected and the blonde counted with her fingers. "and you should charge five dollars for a kiss and ten of a make out session. I'm sure all the guys want to kiss you... Fine ladies."

"I'm Alex." the blonde introduced then pointed to badger smile girl. "This is Emily, the brunette is Jayden and the redhead is Samantha."

Samantha looked up and down Bruce "Yeah, you should like totally be our manager. We could even give you some of our money."

Bruce contemplated the idea, it _would _be a good way to make money. "Sure. But we need a name..."

* * *

"Steve!" Steve turned to see an incredibly hot girl wearing a cheering uniform run up to him and engulf him in a hug.

"Hey...fella." Steve said awkwardly to the girl. She looked really familiar but Steve just couldn't put his finger on...oh no.

"Steve, can't you recognize me? Of course you can't, you silly goose!" the girl laughed and twirled her black curls. It was obvious that her hair was a wig because it pulled back a bit, revealing her real brown hair. "I took your advice and went to that specialist of yours. It's me, Chris! I got a sex change!"

Steve looked around anxiously for some help. He didn't think that Chris, the male cheerleader who tried to turn Steve into a cheerleader, would actually get...help.

"Now we can be together _forever._" he/she hugged Steve again.

"The thing is...Chris, I already have a girlfriend." Steve backed away and Chris stared up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Stevey poo? Who?"

Steve looked around the halls until he lay his eyes on a blonde talking with her friends. "Her!" he said and ran towards his 'girlfriend.' He was pretty sure that her name was Wynter.

"Hey babe." Steve said and picked her up, bridal style. "Just go with it." he whispered.

"Kay?" Wynter said as Steve tried backing away.

"Steve. B-but your my Twinkie-Stinky." Chris whined.

"Sorry Chris, I'm just not into you like that." Steve flashed a smile. He watched as Chris' eyes turned from heartbroken to evil in seconds.

"Mark my words Steve. You will pay for what you have done! I will be seeing you on the seventh layer of hell, you scum..." Steve didn't hear the rest because he took off running, carrying Wynter with him.

Finally, at the other end of the school, Steve stopped running. He put Wynter down and she slowly backed away. "Yeah, um, I'm going to go and pretend this never happened."

Steve nodded and waved the girl away, she took off running and Steve looked around for a place to hide. The only thing he saw was the janitors closet. _Better there then dead. _He thought as he climbed into the closet.

* * *

"I wonder who our new gym teacher will be?" Clint wondered aloud. Tony just shrugged. They were sitting on the treadmills in the fitness room, waiting for the replacement teacher to come. They had the same gym teacher as fitness teacher so both classes were without a teacher until they found a substitute.

Coach Ballson had been fired and charged for rape though everyone knew the student wanted it just as much.

"Here she comes, I can hear her heels." Clint said.

"That's so weird, how do you-"

Clint and Tonys jaws dropped when they saw the new teacher. Her red hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she was carrying a clip board and pen in her hands.

"P-p-pp" Tony stuttered. The teacher walked up to the white board at the front of the class and chose a black marker.

"Hello class, I'm Miss. Potz. The few kids that I already know are not allowed to call me by my first name." Pepper said after she wrote her name on the board.

Tonys mouth remained open as Pepper ushered the class outside. His girlfriend was his...teacher? He looked around wildly at the other Avengers. Everyone seemed just as shocked as he was, except for Steve who wasn't there. Come to think of it, Steve was missing all day.

"Tony, hurry up." Pepper snapped and Tonys shocked face turned into a mischievous one. He was going to have fun with this.

**50 minutes later**

Pepper stormed into the principles office and threw Tony on the chair. "Get rid of him! I could barely take him as an adult but now... He spray painted my face!"

There was indeed a green stripe across Peppers face. She looked like an ogre.

"Tony, just because you're an Avenger doesn't mean you can get away with this kind of stuff." the S.H.E.I.L.D agent/principle scolded.

"What are you going to do? Expell me?" Tony smirked.

"No, we can't do that so I'm doing the next best thing." the principle grin evilly. Tony began to doubt that what he did was worth it. Filling all the soccer balls with mayo was fun but S.H.E.I.L.D isn't exactly the nicest when it came to punishments.

"Tony, for the next month, you will not be going to fitness any more." Tony let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as he thought. "You will be reporting to acrobatics class. I hope you've learned your lesson."

**Hehe Tony was to wear a bodysuit and tights. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, 38 is the most I've ever gotten! **

**Do you think that I should reveal Janes 'friends' name? Review and tell me if Jane should finally find out the cheerleaders name!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update, I had major writers block :( hopefully its gone though. Thanks to the reviewer that (I forgot your name) reviewed every single chapter, that must have taken forever! **

Thor slammed the hammer down on a nail. The Hulk House's skeleton was almost complete with the help of a few other students. But ultimately Thors hammering was the biggest helper. Or at least he thought so.

Thor put another nail in place and lifted his arm.

"For Odin!" Thor bellowed and slammed the hammer onto the nail. Instead of hitting the nail, the hammer hit Thors thumb.

"For Popeyes Chicken!" Tony yelled as he pounded his own nail.

Thor screamed in pain as he grabbed his thumb while still holding the hammer. On the way over to his thumb, the hammer slipped and hit Thor in the eye. He dropped the hammer in agony and to top it all, the hammer landed on his foot.

Thor cursed Midgardian tools as he picked the hammer off his foot. Using all his strength, Thor threw the hammer across the room.

There was a shatter as the hammer flew threw a students hand madestain glass window and someone that sounded suspiciously like Bruce, cry in pain as it hit him in the face. Tony turned to Thor as Bruce pushed through the crowd of people.

"Who threw that?" he asked angrily.

"Run." Tony said and the two teens broke away and ran out the shop door. They heard the door open again as Bruce chased them out.

Thor, being the brave Asgardian that he is, whipped around and faced the angry Bruce. "Thor Odinson never runs from a battle!"

When the Hulk appeared, Thor started running again.

Tony and Thor hid behind a garbage can, they were both shaking in fright.

"Hey." the Avengers screamed and whipped around to see Loki sitting in a pile of lipstick holding a bag of white powder. "want some coke?"

An hour later, Pepper Potz found Loki, Thor, Tony and a very naked Bruce sitting in piles of make up, humming.

"Are you guys..." Pepper trailed off when they started singing 'Because I Got High.'

"Ba, ba, ba..." they sang.

"I was gonna save the world, but then I got high." Tony started and the four boys started swaying side to side. Loki, having a surprisingly high pitched singing voice, sang back up.

"oooOOOooh"

"Bruce, don't-" Pepper rolled her eyes as Bruce sang the next verse.

"I was gonna put pants on, but then I got high." Bruce sang. The only thing he had on was a gold chain around his neck.

"Sing it man."

"I was gonna save Asgard, and I know why." Thor bellowed.

"Why man?" Pepper wasn't even sure who was singing that part anymore.

"Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high..."

Pepper clapped her hands together to get the boys attention but it was lost when Loki started again.

"I was gonna discover bananas, but then I got high."

"Loki, that doesn't even make sense." Pepper sighed as Loki fell backwards into his makeup. "Okay, that's enough. Bruce put some pants on."

The three remaining boys stood up, still humming the song and followed Pepper into the school. She had to give Bruce her sweater to tie around his waist as they made their way into the principles office.

* * *

"Jane Johnson." Mrs. Haggleberry called out and Jane walked up to the front of the class to read out her essay of 'What You Did Over Summer.' The very same essay Jane forgot to write.

"Okay, so, uh, what I did last summer. That is a very interesting question." Jane began to say. _Think Jane, what do kids do during summer?_

" I taught a whale to jump out of its tail." she blurted and the class erupted in laughter. The only reason she said it was because of a stupid youtube video she saw.

"Let's get serious, Miss. Johnson."

"Yeah sure. During Summer, I, uh, ran over my boyfriend with my car then fought government agents to get a hammer out of the ground and then fought a giant robot that shot lasers out of his eyes and then my boyfriend broke his rainbow bridge. The end."

Jane rushed back to her seat as the class processed what she said. She saw Thor, Tony and Bruce walking down the hall, singing 'Because I got High' by Afroman but chose to ignore it.

"You just earned yourself an F." Mrs. Haggleberry snapped and called someone named Beverley to the front of the class. Surprisingly, the cheerleader who had befriended Jane against her will walked up.

"During my summer break, I was picking out an outfit for a party I was going to..." Beverly trailed off when someone screamed out BORING! "The outfit was at the back of my closet and I walked right through and discovered Narnia, together, me and army of cheerleaders rode across a magical rainbow on the backs of unicorns. And that's what I did during summer break." she curtsied and sat down in her desk.

Mrs. Haggleberry groaned and called upon another student who just stood up and placed his hand on his heart saying, "I broke the dam."

Clint, who was also in the class, stood up as well. "I broke the dam."

"I broke the dam." said Natasha

"I broke the dam." Steve said. Then he looked around wildly before sitting back down and putting on dark sunglasses.

"Damnit, Jane and Beverly and whoever the hell broke the dam, go to the principles office!" the teacher screamed. Half the class left for the principles office.

Beverly jumped up and down in joy. "Oh Em Gee, Jane, you totally got us kicked out! Let's go shopping!"

The class cheered, except for Steve who gasped at some random chick and started running the other way.

**Any ideas for the next chappie? Review! And sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will take place a month later. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce walked into the living room to find Loki intently watching a cheerleading movie, Thor wearing a sports bra and skirt while holding pompoms and Clint and Natasha asleep on the couch. Together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce asked nobody in particular.

"Tony said that to survive high school we would have to watch cheerleading movies so we can get 'updated on what's hot." Loki answered as Thor did some stretches.

"Thor, what's your excuse." Bruce asked the Asgardian.

"It appears that these cheerleaders seem to dominate the school. That means that if I become a cheerleader, I can dominate the school." Thor said as he attempted a cartwheel. He failed.

"Thor, that only relates to girls, try out for football or something. What about those two?" Bruce asked pointing to Clint holding Natasha as they both slept. It was almost cute. Almost.

Both Thor and Loki shrugged. "Guess they enjoy each others company?" Loki guessed and returned his gaze back to the TV screen.

Bruce shrugged as he walked out of the mansion. "Whatever, I've got some bitches to sell."

* * *

Tony stared into the full length mirror at himself in a navy blue body suit and yellow tights. The days were getting closer and closer until he would have to actually wear that. In public.

It had been a month since Tony, Bruce, Loki and Thor had gotten a little 'high off life.' The fake principle had suspended them for a month along with the rest of the team for making a disruption of class and then skipping the rest of school to go shopping. Tony thought the punishment was a little harsh but S.H.E.I.L.D must have thought it would be easier to just suspend them all for a month than deal with them.

The door creaked open and Tony whipped around to see Pepper standing at the doorway gaping at what Tony was wearing.

"Get tired of your iron man suit and trying a different approach?" Pepper stifled her laughter as Tony threw a fluffy white robe overtop his 'attire.'

"Ha ha, that's hilarious Ms. Potz. You're the whole reason I'm wearing this. In two days I actually have to do stretches in this." Tony retorted.

"That's what you get when you spray paint my face. Now if you don't mind, I was just getting your checkbook so I can pay the workers to fix the Stark roof." Pepper said just before she slammed the door.

Tony took off the robe and stared at himself once again in the bodysuit and tights. _You know, I don't look half bad. It really compliments my body structure._

And then Steve walked in.

* * *

Natasha yawned as she carefully took Clints arm off of her waist. They had fallen asleep together when watching a cheerleading movie with Loki and Thor since none of them had gone to school in America.

Natasha ignored Thor as he waved to her as he lifted Jane in the air into some sort of two person pyramid all while wearing a pink sports bra. She also ignored Tony and Steve as Steve walked down the hall with his hands covering his ears screaming 'NANANA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' while Tony trailed after him wearing a bodysuit and tights. Sometimes it seemed like she, Bruce and Clint were the only normal people in the entire mansion.

She quickly dismissed the though when Bruce walked in wearing a T-shirt that said 'Bruces Bitches' on it and having his hand slung over two sleazy girls in provocative outfits. There was a large amount of money in their hands and Natasha swore she saw a gold tooth. Now it was only her and Clint.

Then again they had fallen asleep while watching Bring it On. That was it. Natasha had finally been dragged into insane hell with everyone else.

**I know, short chapter but I kinda just needed something to fill in the chapters. I am planning to have this Fanfic to go on throughout their school year, ending on prom night. Review!**


	10. Tony's acrobatics class

**The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**TONYS ACROBATICS CLASS**

**damn straight, this is the only chapter with a title on it :)**

****Tony was shaking as he walked into the gym. Everybody turned to stare at him as he handed the teacher a slip of paper and she read it out loud.

"Tony Johnson will be sent to acrobatics for one month for mischievous conduct, including vandalism, endangering other students, and disrupting class time." she read. Tony frowned, what did he do that was endangering- oh, right. The lighter. In his defense he was just saying that the girl wore too much hairspray.

"Okay Tony, here are your clothes, now go get changed." Mrs. Kale said and handed Tony tights and a body suit.

"Wait, but everyone else is wearing yellow and black, why is mine purple and pink?" Tony asked. The class- they girls, there were no boys- snickered at him as he was pushed into the change room.

Tony sighed as he dropped the clothes on the floor, how the hell was he going to get out of this? Start a strip tease so he got kicked out of that class?

Wait, that wasn't that bad of an idea... Maybe not a strip tease but something inappropriate. Grabbing a sharpie that was conveniently placed right beside him, he got to work.

* * *

"Yo, Tony, Mrs. Kale sent me down here to get you." Clint said as he popped his head through the door to see Tony drawing all over his pink bodysuit.

"She walked all the way to fitness to get you?" Tony raised an eyebrow as he scribbled something onto the suit.

Clint rolled his eyes "All the Avengers came to watch you. What are you doing anyway?"

"Getting out of acrobatics." Tony answered as he pulled on the clothes. Very, very inappropriate clothing.

Clint stepped out of the change room and Mrs. Kale stared expectantly at him. "Whatever you see, I had no part in it."

The teacher raised an eyebrow at Clint. He stepped away from the door to reveal Tony. The class was speechless as Tony made his way back to the group.

Tony had drawn a bra and underwear on the bodysuit. On his chest he wrote 'I know you want it...' and on the very tiny underwear he wrote 'Mrs. Kale went to town here' with an arrow pointing down.

"What should we do first? Stretches?" Tony asked innocently as he began stretching over, just below his armpits he wrote 'I know you smell it.'

"T-Tony, what are you wearing?" Mrs. Kale asked and Tony did a spin. He drew on an extremely large butt and wrote 'Superman liked it too.'

"Do you love it or love it?" Tony asked. Mrs. Kale grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the principles office, all while Tony hid a smirk on his face.

**Up in the Bleachers**

The Avengers were chatting about what Tony would do to get out of this when Clint appeared at the door of the change room. "Whatever you see, I had no part in it."

Silence filled the room as Tony jogged to the rest of the acrobatics class. Mrs. Kale dragged him out of the room and Clint started clapping. The rest of the people joined in. Against all odds, Tony had gotten out of balance beams and leotards. He was in the class for only like, five minutes.

"Wow, I thought he was going to have to take a shit on the monkey bars to get out of this one." Bruce said. It sounded like he had a lisp because he now had a full row of gold teeth.

"Wait so if we wrote inappropriate stuff on our clothes, we could get kicked out?" Natasha asked and an evil grin grew on all of the Avengers faces, even Jane and Lokis. This would be a fun year.

**I know it's a really short chapter but I just wanted to write about only this class. Had a fun time doing it if I must say so myself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys have every right to hate me, seriousely, if you start off your review with 'hey douche' i'll PM you a happy face. Oh, and just apologizing right now if this chapter seems different than the rest. My writing has changed a lot over the last few months.**

Natasha and Clint sat side by side in the principals office as the S.H.E.I.L.D agent stared them down. Over the past week, the two had gone through countless trips to the office for being a 'disruption' in class. It was actually a lot harder getting kicked out of school than you'd think. Natasha even threw a water balloon filled with peanut butter at her nut allergic teacher and she still showed up at school the next day.

"What are you two trying to acheive?" Principal Olsen finally asked. "I expect this kind of behaviour from Tony and Loki, but you two are highly trained agents. What has gotten into you?"

"Please, it wasn't that bad!" Natasha rolled her eyes and Olsens eyes widened in disbelief.

"You hacked into the schools computer and replayed footage of an overweight woman stripping! There are children in this school, what are we supposed to say when we get calls from parents?" Olsen snapped and Clint snickered. "Where do you even get videos like that? How many porn sights did you look at before you found the right video?"

"Four." Clint muttered and Natasha playfully hit his arm.

"I-I just can't take this anymore! I'm not allowed to expell you but I sure as hell won't let you cause havok in this school! One weeks suspension!"

Natasha hung her head in fake shame as the two agents turned teenagers left Olsens office. Once the door was tightly shut, they immediately started bouncing up and down in excitement. They had been begging for suspension all week!

"Finally! We've been aiming for that all week!" Natasha screamed and chest bumped Clint.

"Clint! I heard you got suspended!" Natasha turned to see the one and only whore, Elise with her brother. A scowl replaced Natashas happy face as the blonde shot the agent a glare and wrapped Hawkeye in a tight hug. "Now you can get started on planning the party!"

Clint raised an eyebrow at Elise "Party?"

"Yes, the party you're having at your place where all the popular people are going to." Elise winked then turned back to Tasha who was standing awkwardly in the back. "That means you _aren't _invited."

Natasha scoffed "Wow, you really are a bitch!"

"Tash, be nice." Clint scolded and Natasha snapped her head in his direction. When did he lose his balls?

"Go move back to China or wherever the hell you came from." Spencer scowled and Natasha just looked confused.

"What about me looks Chinese to you? Like really, my hair is red and I have a Russian accent." Natasha looked to Hawkeye for back up but he was just staring at the ground. "Whatever, I'm gonna go cut the fly off all your pants or something." With that, the redhead stormed away, leaving a very guilty Clint behind.

* * *

"And what can you tell us about modern America, Louis?" the teacher asked Loki and it took him a second to realize that she was talking to him.

"Stop pestering me you insolent fool! I am Loki and I-"

"Just answer the question, Loki." Bruce groaned through his full rack of gold teeth. The two blondes wearing close to nothing on each side of him giggled and leaned a little closer to the teenager.

"I shall not be pushed around by you mortals. You're all just jealous." Loki stuck his nose into the air like a child and Tony and Steve sitting behind and across from him, both rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Bruce is just _green _with envy." Tony snickered and Bruce ducked his head.

"Yeah, he's _growing _because he's so jealous." Steve added. It wasn't as clever as Tony's joke but it still made them laugh. Thor, sitting on the other side of the room decided to join in.

"And he likes wearing purple shorts!" Thor bellowed and the class snickered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. By now Bruces face was a deep shade of red and he was practically hiding behind the blondes boobs.

"and he's-"

"SHUT UP!" Bruce roared and the class fell silent as he slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had done. The teacher stared at him before turning back to Loki.

"Loki, can you please answer the question or just demonstrate something you have learned since you've come to America?" Loki hesitated before nodding and standing up and clearing his throat.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than Thors. Damn right, it's better than Thors. I could teach Steve but I've got to do chores." Loki took a quick bow before sitting down and Tony shook his head, laughing.

"Loki, I don't think those are the words." Tony chuckled and Loki turned around in his seat, looking confused. "You got the milkshake part but that's it."

A frown formed on both Thor and his brothers lips as they tried to figure out the words in their minds as the lesson continued.

Once the teacher turned around to face the blackboard, Tony leaned over to Steve. "I heard Clint and Tash got suspended again." Tony whispered and Steve shot him 'the look.'

"I blame you. If you didn't pull-"

"CHARGE!" Thor screamed, jumping to his feet. When he realized everyone was staring at him like some freak, he sat back down with a blush playing on his features. "the words to the song...it's take charge. Not do chores...the milkshake song."

The bell rang, saving the class from learning from learning more about stuff they didn't give two shits about. Both Thor and Bruce hurried out of the room, trying to run from embarrasment as the rest of the Avengers left slower. Tony fell in line with Steve and handed him a flyer to the Spring Fling.

"Are you going?" Tony asked casually. The dance still wasn't for a few months and by then, they hoped, would be turned back to their normal age.

"I think Bruce would have found a cure for our 'problem' by then but I don't know." Steve shrugged before a evil grin spread across his face. "How much do you want to bet Clint will ask Tash?"

"Oh, you're on! Here, if he asks Natasha, I'll give you a hundred and if he doesn't you owe me a hundred. Deal?"

Steve hesitated before firmly grabbing Tony's outstretched hand. "Deal."

**Again. sososososooo sorry for not updating. you can virtually kill me, and I know this chapter sucks, but I still need to get back into the whole 'AHS' theme before it's as funny as it was before. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Steve sat down next to Clint, shaking slightly. He _had _to win that bet with Tony. He wasn't really sure where Tony was at the moment, he mentioned something about bringing Loki and Thor to a strip club to get them 'educated.' Well at least that's what he said, Steve suspected that was just Tonys excuse to go to a strip club.

Steve started nervousely. "So Clint-Clint, my man. My main homie, Hawk-Clint, Clint-eye. My-"

"Steve, if you want to watch the Kardashians, you just have to say so." Clint smirked and Steve turned bright red, remembering the time Clint walked in on him 'watching' the Kardashians.

_Steve was sitting alone in the living room, flicking through channels to try and find something to watch. It was a Saturday and he had nothing better to do. Suddenly a fake looking girl with a huge butt appeared on screen, constantly flicking her hair and batting her long eyelashes that were no doubt as fake as the injections she got into her lips. _

_The girl, Khloe, seemed to be arguing with an older lady that appeared to be her mom. The mother sounded like a complete bitch. It kind of reminded Steve of Chris, the man/girl. They even had the same name! Khloe started crying as she spoke to the screen and Steve felt his heart pang for her. The poor girl looked so lonely._

_Steve wrapped his arms around the T.V and leaned in. "It's okay, Khloe, you'll be alright!" Steve sniffled before pressing his lips to the screen and giving the television a tender kiss._

_Only after he pulled away did he notice that Hawkeye was standing in the doorway, filming the entire thing._

"That's beside the point. I want to know who you're going to the Spring Fling with." Steve snapped.

Clints blue eyes widened and he slowly scooted away from Captain, "look, I don't care how many Kardashians you get it on with but... I don't roll that way." Clint tried to say seriousely.

Steve mentally facepalmed himself. "Just... answer the question."

"Yeah, I don't know. I might go with Elise." Clint shrugged and scribbled something into the notebook he was holding. It looked like a list of names from the teenagers at their school.

"Wait, why not Natasha?" Steve snapped and Clint wrinkled his nose.

"She's my best friend. Why would I go with her?"

Steve sat back, completely shocked. Clint and Natasha were usually always together but lately, Clint had been with Elise more than his real friends.

"Anyway, I've been soaking Tony's Porsche in gasoline for the past four hours. What do you say we drop it onto one of his houses just to piss him off?" Clint grinned.

No words could describe the joy Steve felt when he heard those words.

* * *

Bruce grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, he was craving a tuna sandwich so fucking bad it was insane. The Hulk was like a pregnant lady with the stuff he eats. Actually, nevermind. Pregger ladies were waaaay more aggressive than the Hulk could ever be.

Jane was sitting on the counter using a clothes hanger to scratch her back in that place that _nobody _could ever reach no matter how hard they tried. "Hey, pimp."

Bruce grumbled a response before grabbing the tuna out of the pantry and the bread from the bread basket. He made his way over to the fridge and snatched the mayo before twisting the cap open and frowning when he saw that it was empty. "What happened to all the mayo?"

"Someone must have eaten it." Jane responded before moaning at the straightened clothes hanger. "YES! That's the spot!"

"Well what am I supposed to put on my sandwich?"

"Butter."

It was apparently the wrong answer because a few seconds later, a giant green monster was staring down at Jane with a murdurous look on his face. "Hulk. No. Want. Butter. Hulk. Want. MAYO!"

Jane slowly backed away from the Hulk and scrambled to reach the door but Hulk lifted her up and stared deeply into her eyes. "Give Hulk his Mayo."

"Bruce, I don't have mayonaise." Jane stuttered.

"MAYO! MACARONI LADY GIVE HULK MAYO!" Hulk screamed and stomped his large feet. Damn, the guy gets worked up over his mayo.

At that moment, Thor, Loki and Tony walked in laughing about some stripper who was trying to bite the pole but stopped when they saw that there was a giant green man holding Jane and screaming about mayo.

"Um, hey big guy. What can we do for you?" Tony asked cautiousely.

"Make me a sammich!" Hulk roared and set Jane down who raced out of the room.

"Okay, Loki, go make Hulk a sandwich."Tony told the demi-god. Loki looked offended and shook his head.

"I shall do no such-" he was interrupted when Hulk flicked his face and he flew into the wall. That would have killed anyone else but since Loki was Loki, he just looked pissed. "Fine, I'll make you the damn sandwich."

Hulk smiled as he waited patiently for Loki to finish his sandwich, the second he took a bite, his face turned as red as a green mans face could get. "THIS IS PEANUT BUTTER!"

There they go again.

**I know it's short but I thought you would all want an update.**


	13. Chapter 13

Steve gasped when he opened the front door. Music was blasting, people he didn't even know were making out in the corner and there were red solo cups EVERYWHERE. He spotted Clint off to the side, talking with Spencer while Elise was grinding against him. Steve doubted Clint even saw the blonde; he was looking pretty tipsy.

"Clint, what's going on?"Steve shouted over the music.

"I'm having a party!" Clint slurred and leaned against the wall, away from Elise. "Do you have any grass? I'm really in the mood for some grass."

"Yeah, let me go check my other pantsm I'm sure I have some grass in there." Steve said, patting Clints back and walking away. Hawkeye nodded and turned back to Spencer and started talking about the sexiest nursery rhymes ever written.

Steve spotted Tony across the room, trying to fit an entire watermelon in his mouth while Thor was fighting off drunk girls, left and right. When he spotted Steve, he tried calling for help.

"Steve! You must assist me, these females have had too much wine and are trying to make me unfaithful to Jane, I do not know how much longer I can hold them off!" Thor said, literally shoving a girl off him and running away.

"Thor, we need to get these people out off here, Fury is coming over-"

"What the fuck is going on here?" as if on cue, Fury's voice boomed through the house and the music immediately shut off. "Who is responsible for this?"

"I am good sir!" Clint said, stepping forward. Steve could barely making out his words, it sounded more like "I'm high pud sperm."

"Okay, that's it. Party's over!" Steve yelled and everyone booed in disappointment before filing out the door.

"Barton, what the hell were you thinking? You just served alcohol to underaged teenagers and got drunk yourself. You're an agent, not a high school student, now it's time to grow up!" Fury shouted and the Avengers gathered around in a circle, watching the fight. Tony and Clint were the only ones who had gotten wasted and everyone else just looked amused at how horribly they were stumbling around.

"Well, why don't you fix us then? It isn't our fault we are like this." Clint slurred.

"Um, actually, it is. You're the idiot who shot the Tesserect with an arrow." Natasha pointed out.

"Bitch, please." Clint held up a hand. "Why don't you just make a new Tesserect that when we shoot it, it makes us older?"

"That's it! If I just take all the chemicals that make up the Tesserect, I can reverse it to make us get back to normal!" Bruce screamed and ran off to do his nerdy Bruce things.

"While Bruce is doing that, Clint, clean this mess up. And if I _ever _see you act like this again, there will be hell to pay." Fury said, walking away before pausing at the door and doing one of those dramatic half turns and looking back with his one useful eye. "and that's a promise."

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

After a moment of silence, Clint finally spoke up. "Who thinks he did that just to look bad ass?"

**Okay, I know this is the worst chapter in the entire fanfic but I hit major writers block. Don't worry, next chapter their buying a puppy! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

The Avengers sat at the table, drinking orange juice as two of them tried to get rid of their hangovers. It had been a quiet morning of Clint and Tony cleaning up the house and everyone else pouring left over beers on the carpet to make it harder for them. Afetr about a half hour they ran out of beer ands just poured whatever was in the fridge , that was when the genious playboy philanthropist figured out that the house wasn't getting any cleaner.

"We should get a dog." Steve finally said and everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "C'mon, everyone wants a dog and we're all responsible adults here... well, kinda." he added the last part, thinking of how Clint was actually stupid enough to hold a party.

"I agree, let's get a puppy." Tony nodded. "I want a chihuaha."

"No way, Thor would probably step on it, let's get a Pomeranian." Clint shook his head.

"You do realize they are like, the same size, right? I think we should get a poodle." Natasha added and the table blew up in an argument of what kind of dog to get. Thor and Loki weren't even suggesting dogs from Earth.

"Fuck that!" Jane said slamming her fist on the table, "You guys are a team of superheroes! Screw poodles, we're getting a fucking Pit Bull!"

"You know, the woman has a point." Bruce said. Five hours later, he was cleaning up piss from the Avengers new pit bull puppy.

* * *

"So what should we name him?" Thor asked as he pet the puppy sleeping on his lap. They were still sitting around the table, after going through three more jugs of orange juice and Tony ordering JARVIS to buy them a black and white pit bull puppy.

"Fluffles!" Tony shouted the same time as Clint said 'Cupcake!'

"Right, and we may as well just call him Pansy." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"But the dog needs a last name, and Steve was the one to think of adopting him... Steveson!" Thor elaborated out loud.

"Look, you are never going to agree, so just mix all their names together to make one. Tony wants Fluffles, Clint wants Cupcake, Natasha wants Pansy so make it..."

"Fluffles-will-bite-your-fucking-cupcake-off-cause-you're-a-pansy... Steveson."Bruce yelled from across the room where a yellow mark was stained to the carpet. Everyone remained silent as they stared at him.

"You know, it isn't that bad of a name, we could always just call him whatever we name we like best." Natasha reasoned.

"Yay for Cupcake!" Clint screamed. Steve doubted that the alcohol Clint had consumed had worn off yet, the man just couldn't handle a drink. Like, at all.

"Ah, this atrocious beast has urinated on me!" Thor scream and dropped the puppy on the ground with a 'yelp'.

"Thor, you can't drop puppies!" Loki scolded and threw a random bar of soap at him. Nobody actually knew where he got it. The other day he pulled a bra out of his shirt, wiped his sweaty brow, and tossed it away. When everyone askked where he got it, he simply said, 'where do you think?'

"Yeah, I don't think Thor should be on puppy duty anytime soon." Tony smirked and pointed to the whimpering puppy, now in Janes arms.

"Heh, duty..." Clint laughed and sipped his orange juice. Yep, definately was still drunk. Steve wasn't even sure how the guy could stay drunk that long, he looked questioningly at Tony who mouthed 'spiked his drink.' Well, that explains it.

**I went to the SPCA today and there were these 4 puppies that were sooo ADORABLE! I'm pretty sure one of them peed on my Victoria Secret sweats but it's okay cuz they are just...ugh. cuuuutest thing eveeeeer! Well yeah, I ain't sure what's with the short chapters but I just can't get my ideas typed out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Have you guys seen Jeremy Renner in 'the Town'? FUCKING BADASS! That man is brilliant! But I guess you guys already know that, anyone who appears in the Avengers is ridiculousely talented. **

**Anyway, I don't really have anything planned for this chapter so I guess I'll just type whatever the fuck comes to mind :) Listening to music videos so this chappie may be a little musical.**

"So Natasha, what did you do this weekend?"

Natasha looked up from her drawing of Elise getting hit by a car when the teacher spoke to her. Language Arts was the only class that had all the Avengers in it, including Loki and Jane.

"Um, we bought a puppy." Natasha answered and Tony and Clint sitting across from her, snickered. Steve just sunk lower in his seat and pulled his hood over his head. Apparently Chris or whatever the hell her/his name is, was also in Language Arts.

"Oh, what kind is it? What's his name?" the teacher raised an eyebrow. She was now standing directly in front of Natasha and she reeked of macaroni and black licorice.

"Uh, he's a pit bull." Natasha muttered, not wanting to say his name.

"And his name?"

"Yeah, Nat, what's his name?" Clint teased and the master assasin shot him a glare. All of the Avengers were giggling like little children as Natasha muttered a barely audible name and the teacher cocked her head.

"Pardon me? Please speak up Natasha, I can't hear you when you mumble like that."

"Fluffes-will-bite-your-fucking-cupcake-off-because-you're-a-pansy." Natasha said quickly and her face turned a bright red.

"Steveson." Thor yelled from across the room.

"Yea, his name is Fluffles-will-bite-your-fucking-cupcake-off-because-you're-a-pansy Steveson." Tony said with much more confidence than the nerdy assasin. The look on the teachers face was priceless. Her mouth formed a 'O' shape and her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Um, wh-who came up with that n-name?" the teacher stuttered. Natasha was never good with names- well at least with people she didn't give two shits about.

"W-we a-all d-d-did." Tony mocked and by now, the Avengers were biting their lips to stop from laughing. "No, that's a lie. It was totally Loki and Bruce."

The teacher turned to the pimp and druggie and rose her eyebrow, surprisingly higher than it already was, accusingly at the two and they both put their hands up in surrender.

"Tash is the one who wanted to call him Pansy." Loki pointed out and Natasha's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I was being sarcastic!" Natasha argued.

"Um, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, we must get back to class." the teacher sighed in relief once the words left her mouth and whipped around to the white board and started writing down a section from Hamlet.

Natasha turned to see Elise whisper in Clints ear, making him grin. _Natasha _used to be the one to make him smile, not some slutty teenager.

"Ew, do you think he knows what he's doing?" Jane, who was also watching the two, whispered in Natasha's ear. She leaned back so she was closer to Beverley and also whispered in her ear "Aw, aren't Clint and Lise the cuutest?"

"Tots, but you can totally tell that the redhead likes Clint. Look at her glaring!" Beverley whispered back and Jane leaned forward again so she could talk to Tash again.

"I know! He's getting way too into this highschool thing."

The strumming of a banjo began and both Jane and Natasha turned to see Tony holding a random banjo and singing quietly, his eyes set on Natasha.

"Lonely, you're so loonely, you have nobody, to call you're own. Woooooah, Looonely!"

"Is there a problem, Tony?" the teacher snapped and Tony threw the banjo to the side, shaking his head. THe second she turned around, he grabbed the banjo again and started singing, this time looking at Clint.

"She don't mind spending everyday, out on the corner in the pouring rain. Looking for you with a whore at your side, ask you if you wanna stay a while. And you wiiiiiiill beeee loooved-"

"Tony! Don't let me catch you singing again!"

Steve leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear. "You know, the more love songs you sing, the closer I get to winning our bet."

Tony gasped and quickly grabbed his banjo again. "She ain't got apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur-with the fur. Nobody is looking at her, she punches hard, next thing you know. Tash's a hoe, hoe, hoe, hoe."

"Tony Johnson, that is it! Give me that guitar right now!"

"It's actually a banjo. guitars are-"

"NOW!" she screamed and Tony tossed the banjo to the teacher, hitting her in the face with it. "Tony, get out! I can't deal with you right now, you get suspended every other week!"

"Whatever, more time for Fluffles." Tony shrugged grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. There was a large welt already forming on the teachers face, swelling her eye closed. It looked like half her face had an allergic reaction.

The door slammed shut and the class bit back their laughter. Tony getting kicked out of class was no new thing, but he always did it in the way that made it seem funny.

Beverley leaned forward and whispered in Janes ear, "So Jessica broke her leg so I was thinking you could try out."

Before Jane could refuse she blurted out, "Totally, wouldn't miss it."

**Ha! Jane's trying out for cheerleading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had a n awful time writing this chapter. I hope you have a better time reading it.**

"Tony, I need your help!" Jane gasped when she got home from school. After getting kicked out of class, Tony had decided to skip the rest of the day and train Fluffles-will-bite-your-fucking-cupcake-off-because-you're-a-pansy Steveson how to sit and do tricks. So far the pitbull had learned to sit, lay down, roll over, close a door and fire a toy gun.

"Oh, and what do you need, fair maiden." Tony asked, speaking in a weird accent that was some kind of mix between Scottish, Australian and Hill-billy.

"I accidently agreed to try out for Cheerleading and I need a way to get out of it." Jane explained as she watched her friend pass a gun into Fluffles mouth. "Wait, did you just give a puppy a gun?"

"Please, it's only a prototype, I would never actually give him a gun when he's this young. Maybe once he's learned not to point it down his throat..." Tony trailed off and Jane had to snap a few times to get his attention. "Oh right, why don't you just ask Thor, he'd be happy to help."

"Um, no Tony, he would not be happy to help. For one, he thinks cheerleaders are like fucking lions and dominate whatever they come near and two because WHY THE HELL WOULD MY BOYFRIEND HELP ME BREAK MY LEG?"

A wicked grin passed over Iron Mans face when he realized what Jane was asking. "You want me to help you, re-break your leg?"

"Yeah, Beverley will just think that it's weak from breaking it back in January and I'm off the hook. But it has to be a really sick way of breaking my leg, like, I'm not going to trip on a bar of soap in the shower."

Tony's smile widened as he spoke his next words. "I'll get the suit."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked for the millionth time that day. They had gotten Bruce to help out because he was the only one who was strong enough to go along with their plan.

"Yes, Bruce now just go all cray cray on us." Jane snapped and Bruce cocked his head.

"Cray cray?"

"High School lingo, just... freak out." Jane said before turning around and running up the stairs of the abandoned building so she was on the roof. She felt her earpeice come to life as Tony spoke from a few miles away.

_"I'm ready, suits a little big but it will work." _Tony's voice crackled through the earpiece. Jane could vaguely hear the Hulks screams and the building shake as he bashed the wall with a large green fist. _"I guess our green friend is ready too, be there once you're injured. Remember the password."_

"Right, Mint-berry crumble, got it." Jane said, rolling her brown eyes. The brunette screamed when she felt the roof cave in as planned. She hit the floor with a thud, bricks falling around her like a waterfall. "Berry crumble... Mint- Tony get the fuck over here!"

Jane watched as the Hulk tore down the building and Tony flew in wearing his Iron Man suit. When he spotted Jane he dove down and swept her off her butt and carried her out the building. Once he was far enough away, he set her down and looked around.

"What the hell? I was expecting at least a few people to notice my awesomeness!" Tony yelled and glanced down at Jane, "So did it work, did you break a leg?"

Jane scanned her body then frowned. "No, it didn't do anything! Punch my leg or something."

Jane could practically see the grin spread across Tony's face as he balled up a fist and puched Jane's freshly healed leg. All it recieved was a scream of pain.

Tony frowned underneath his suit. "We're going to have to go to more drastic measures."

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Mother Fucker, what is your leg made of, steel? Why won't it fucking break?" Bruce yelled in frustration. After repeatedly bashing Jane's leg with a brick and tossing her around like a rag doll, the girl barely had a scratch andd all three were just really pissed off.

"Look, let's just go back to the mansion, I have a plan B." Jane said, sighing and the two teenage boys stared at her in disbelief.

"We've been here for four hours, and you have a plan B?" Bruce snarled and Jane backed away slowly. As much as she wanted to be crippled right then, she didn't want to feel the Hulk's wrath.

Tony sighed, "C'mon Bruce, let's at least see what her plan is. How bad can it be?"

Jane bit her bottom lip, oh how little they knew.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE!" Natasha screamed, temporarly deafening the Avengers.

"Tash, come on, it will be fine. It isn't like they're going to choose you, the cheerleading team hates you!" Clint reasoned but Natasha just shot him a glare.

"Nat, it's just so you make me look bad, but still making me look good in the process." Jane exlained, not making any sense at all.

"Jane, that made about as much sense as a goat eating a dragon." Natasha said bluntly.

"What?"

"Exactly." Natasha frowned, "either way, I am not trying out for cheerleading."

"Natasha, look, if you show up doing you're weird flippy stuff, then you'll make me look sucky but they'll also take into account that everyone looks bad compared to you so I'll still look good." Jane explained. "If you just do horrible at the cheering part, you won't make the team."

"You owe me, like a lot." Natasha glared before pushing open the double doors to the school gym and walking in, followed by Jane. It was a Saturday, the day after Jane attempted to break her leg and cheerleading tryouts were held the same day. The list would be posted on the schools website, either late Satrday or early Sunday and neither Natasha nor Jane wanted to see their name on the dreaded list.

"Jane!" both girls turned to see a brunette running their way, "I'm so glad you made it!"

When Beverly saw Natasha, she stopped short. "Oh, you, uh, brought a friend." Natasha shifted awkwardly on her feet as she stared at the floor. This was the reason she didn't want to try out. That and she would make a complete fool of herself in front of the Avengers who were now sitting in the bleachers.

"I'm Beverly, it's nice to meet you." Beverly grinned genuinely and both girls were surprised to see it. Beverly was never the one to be nice to people who weren't sitting at the popular peoples spot by the boulders. "Well, I got to go. I'm one of the judges."

Jane waved her friend goodbye and turned to Natasha. "See? She isn't that bad. Now come on, let's go line up."

The girls walked over to where a group of people were stretching and waited for the head cheerleader, Kendalls, voice to ring out across the gym.

"Welcome, so we're going to start off with the simple things. Back handsprings, splits, and pyramids. If you don't think you can do any of these things, leave now." A few people left the gym with their heads hanging in shame but Jane and Natasha stayed put. The Black Widow had taught Jane a few of the things since she moved in and it was finally paying off.

"Natasha Brushnikoff, Karen Jameson, and Maddi Opal, step forward." Kendall spoke and the three girls stepped forward. Karen had a smirk on her face when she saw Natasha and Maddi looked like she was about to kill something. "Girls, try to follow."

Kendall, along with Beverly and two other Cheer Tigers began a dance sequince, doing splits, flips and cartwheels. Natasha picked up on it immediately but Karen failed miserably. She looked like a donkey when she did her cartwheel and she went down about half way when doing her splits. Maddi on the other hand did it almost perfectly and Kendall grinned when she saw.

"Thank you girls." Kendall smiled sweetly and called up another group of girls, including Jane. The brunette did alright, she wasn't amazing but didn't make a complete fool of herself like Karen.

The tryouts continued, with Natasha doing everything perfectly and Jane just close behind, but when it came to the cheers, that's when Natasha really had troubles.

"Go Cheer Tigers!" Jane screamed, earning a loud, obnoxious clap from Thor. Maddi Opal was up next and everyone watched intently.

"Tigers, go, cheer, cheer, CHEER!" Maddi bellowed. And when I say bellowed, I mean bellowed. Like a man. She sounded like a fat man fighting a T-rex for a bar of butter.

"Thank you Maddi. That is all for today, the list should be posted later today." Kendall announced and sauntered off with Beverly close behind.

Jane and Natasha both raced to the car, wanting to get home as quick as possible. If either made it, they would probably die.

"Good job, girls. I think you both have a chance at making the team." Steve grinned and the two tensed up. Only Bruce, Tony and Clint knew that they didn't really want to make the team. Everyone else was completely oblivious.

Jane's phone buzzed and she whipped it out. Beverly had sent her a link to the school website.

Twenty names were listed. Jane scanned the list and almost dropped the phone when she got to the bottom.

_Jane Johnson_

**Major Clintasha next chapter. Like it is almost totally based on them with a mini scene at the beginning with the others.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know you were all so excited on Clintasha and I'm so sorry that it took so long but here it is. **

"Where's Clint?" Elise asked nobody in particular as she stepped into the Language Arts room. Everyone looked at her for her sudden outburst.

"At home, Nat is sick." Tony said, scribbling some equations into his notebook.

"And that concerns Clint because?" Elise asked and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and sat down in her desk.

"It's his best friend, he stayed home to take care of her." Steve said, clicking his pen multiple times. A round of 'Aww's came from the girls in the room. Steve turned to Tony and grinned mischeiviousely. "Looks like I'm going to win this bet."

Tony growled and everyone else looked confused. Finally, a guy from the back of the room, yelled out "what bet?"

"We made a bet, Steve thinks Clint will ask Natasha to the Spring Fling but I don't think that's gonna happen." Tony explained, closing his notebook and resting back in his chair.

"As if, Clint would never go with that loser. I'm on your side Tony." Elise stated.

"Then join the bet, on Spring Fling, if Clint shows up with Natasha, you owe Steve a hundred." Tony said and Elise hesitated before nodding in agreement.

"I want in on that bet!" someone screamed.

"Me too!"

"Same, I think Clint will take Natasha, they are just adorable together!"

Tony turned to Steve and grinned. This would be fun.

* * *

**Earlier this morning...**

"Tash, are you okay in there?" Thor called, knocking lightly on the door. He could here the sound of Natasha vomiting inside the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Clint asked, appearing from around the corner. When he heard the sound of Natasha throwing up, he whipped open the door and knelt down next to the redhead. "What happened, did you eat anything?"

Natasha nodded hesitantly, "Thor made me some Asgardian food yesterday. I don't think humans should be eating Pjornoll."

Clint looked accusingly at Thor as he held up his friends red hair. The Asgardian blushed and rubbed his neck guiltily. He walked away, muttering something about weak mortals. "Tell the others Nat and I won't be coming to school."

"Don't stay home for me, I know you have archery today." Natasha argued, attempting to sit up but leaned over the toilet bowl again as nausia overcame her.

"Tash, I'm not going to go to school while you're stuck here like this, I wouldn't do that to you." Clint said, cupping Natasha's face and bringing her to look into his deep blue green eyes. Natasha's breath hitched before he ruined the moment by saying "but I'm going to go finish my Captain Crunch, so while you're all puke-y and stuff, I'll be in the kitchen."

The Black Widow watched in disbelief as her partner left the bathroom. So much for him staying to take care of her. He ditched her for breakfast cereal. Next time they were in some weird alien invasion, and Clint needed Natasha to watch his back she'd be all 'sorry but I've got a hankering for Raisin Bran!'

Natasha spent the next fifteen minutes bent over the toillet bowl as Clint munched on his breakfast from the other room, listening to the sound of his friend emptying her ;insides. It really put him off his cereal. After awhile, his food began to look a little like Asgardian vomit so he dropped it in the garbage and turned to boiling some soup on the stove.

The thing you have to realize about Clint is that he can't cook. Like at all. When he was fifteen, he tried baking a cake once for his girlfriends birthday; she ended up being sent to the hospital because he thought that fondant was made out of flour, sugar, and bits of blanket. Needless to say his girlfriend didn't stay long and he never tried baking again.

Clint poured the soup into the pot and added some random spices that looked promising. Nutmeg, garlic powder, anise stars, chili powder. He almost poured in some Rat poison before he actually read the label. Who the hell keeps Rat Poison on the same shelf as the spices? Tony doesn't even have rats in his mansion!

Once the soup was done, Clint carried it to Natasha who was now huddled under a mass of blankets in her bedroom. "Hey, how was Captain Crunch?" Natasha asked sarcastically and Clint simply rolled his eyes, playfully. The marksman set the bowl down on the nightstand and watched as his friend took a tentative bite. Her eyes widened and Clint felt his chest fill with fear. He poisoned her! He probably fed her crack, not garlic powder.

"Clint, this is... amazing!" Natasha exclaimed and Clint gasped. Not one of those mini 'wow I'm so surprised' gasps, no, it was a motherfucking My Little Pony gasp. "I never knew you could cook!" Natasha took five more spoonfuls before setting it back down and laying back. Clint crawled in the bed next to her and stared at the muted TV in front of her. She was watching Tabatha Takes Over.

Clint grabbed the remote and clicked the mute button again so sound filled the comfortably empty silence. He listened for about 50 seconds before muting it again. "That chick is a bitch."

Natasha laughed before covering her mouth. She made a gagging noise and leaned back again. "No funny stuff, Clint. I'm gonna puke if you make me laugh."

Clint frowned and placed his arm around Natasha's shoulders and gave her a side hug. "Don't worry babe, it's probably only a 24 hour thing. You'll be better in no time."

Natasha felt her heart flutter when he called her 'babe.' _That's ridiculous Tash, you do not like Clint. He's your best friend!_

But Natasha couldn't stop the way lightning striked through her body everytime he touched her and Clint may have just felt the same.

**Sorry if you were expecting more, but it's been a long week. We're renovating and I haven't had the chance to get at my laptop. And also I would like to encourage you all to start writing your own fanfictions. Even if it's just one shots, someone is going to like it and I'm always open to give tips if you just PM me! **

**So, what do you guys think? Review and tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18

The fitness was it's usual loud, annoying self when Pepper walked in. A few of the boys -namely, Tony- as everyone else settled down in their seats. They had all been talking about the new addition to the fitness room; a small beat up boxing ring.

"Hello class, as you all must have figured out by now, our new unit is going to be boxing. Today, we're just going to be getting used to the ring, and maybe on Monday we can bring in an expert. So, really I'm just going to give you some gloves to beat someone up with and um... yeah." Pepper finished and glanced uncertainly at the Avengers who all had shit-eating grins on their faces. A certain redheads grin was directed more to Elise. "Who wants to go first?"

Of course all the Avengers hands shot up but Pepper picked out a smaller boy to go first. When she asked who he wanted to fight, he simply chose his friend who was-for lack of better word- a fucking enormous giant who could take out a elephant using a shoelace and some gum. Kinda like Macgyver, but instead of solving crimes and shit like that, he sent his best friend to the schools infirmary.

"Okay, so I'm going to let Steve go next." Pepper said after she finished her five minute long lecture about choosing someone your own size so you don't end up with in the nurses office. Steve grinned and Tony growled slightly at his friend for being the first of the Avengers to beat some kid up.

"I want to fight Thor." Steve stated and Thor smirked. Pepper swore that since Thor joined high school, he's gotten his own little sass or swag or whatever.

The Asgardian stood up and climbed into the boxing ring, followed by Cap. The two pulled red gloves over their hands and got into their little 'fighting' stance. Thor didn't even put on his left glove, he just held it above his head like he did with Mew-mew or whatever the hell he called his hammer.

Steve on the other hand stood on the balls of his feet and held the gloves up to his face like a real fighter would. "You know, the point of boxing gloves isn't to create-"

"GO!" Pepper interupted, not wanting to listen to Steve's ramble. He seriousely sounded like a Grandpa. You know how when you somehow get trapped in an old folks home how the oldies are all like 'back in my day, I was a tiny little tyke, but with the help of experiemental gamma radiation, I managed to save the world.' He literally sounded like that sometimes!

Thor raised his arm and began slapping Steve with the boxing gloves, repeatedly. Steve flinched, and cowered. When Thor hits you with a boxing glove, it fucking hurts.

"Ow, ow, Thor stop that! No- ow, Thor- no..." Steve trailed off, blocking himself with his hands. Finally, he grew tired and slammed his fist into Steve's chest, knocking him back. Thor dropped his gloves and glared at Steve.

"How dare thou anger the son of...dad. Now, feel the wrath of THOOOOOR!"

Three minutes later, both boys were crawling out of the ring, trying to move as little as possible. Pepper had to get out a new pair of gloves because the two had ultimately destroyed theirs. It was the one thing that duct tape and kraft Dinner couldn't fix... and Kraft Dinner could fix EVERYTHING.

"Uh, so we still have an hour left so, Natasha, you can go-"

"I want to fight Elise." Natasha said immediately and a few people in the room chuckled but they stopped when Elise shot them all an individual I'm-going-to-fucking-murder-you glares.

"No. Choose again." Pepper said immediately and Natasha frowned.

Natasha paused before another one of her shit eating grins appeared on her face.

"Clint."

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that the last chapter was short but I needed to finish my homework, I sadly have to put school before Avengers. :'( Anyway, Halloween is coming up and I want you fuckers (yup, just called you guys, fuckers) to tell me what you're dressing up as! I'm a bunny! If you've ever seen meaan girls, my costume is pretty much like Regina George's except it's more school appropriate... but still slutty. Halloween is the one time where all the girls can look like whores! haha, anyway, tell me what you guys (fuckers (; ) are bring! Kay... end of Authors note... now.**

"Aww, c'mon Tash, I made you soup." Clint fake whined and batted his lashes. Natasha simply smirked.

"Beat the shit out of her, Clint!" Elise screamed, causing the teen to look away from Natasha and to the blonde. That was his first mistake.

With lightening speed, Natasha sprang forward and bagan hitting Clints body in all the places that would deliver a great deal of pain, but not hurt him badly. Like the ear, being punched in the ear is a bitch.

Clint, who had spent more time in the shower than at the gym, was too slow to react and ended up just swinging around violently as Natasha snaked around him, hitting wherever she could. Finally, her arms started to ache, so the S.H.E.I.L.D agent slammed into Barton's shoulders, making him fall on the ground. It was sort of a replay of what had happened to them a few weeks ago in the bathroom, except there was less... straddling.

"Surrender." Natasha ordered and her classmates 'oohed' while others cursed. She didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out of Clint and her hanging out lately, people have either been trying to get them together or keep them apart ever since they skipped when she was sick about four days ago.

"Never." Clint grinned, his arms took hold of Natasha's shoulders and he heaved her off him. For the next ten minutes, the two fought eachother like the assasins they were. Elise looked a little bewildered that Tash could actually fight and everyone could tell she was making a mental note to stay away from the redhead.

Pepper's whistle was what ended the fight, that and Tony screaming ' BLOW MY WHISTLE BABY' at the top of his lungs. Natasha and Clint grinned at eachother and punched eachother lightly, causing them both to wince from the bruises and welts that were already forming on their body's.

"Tony and Bruce, you're up." Pepper said. Both boys opened their mouths to protest but the woman cut them off, "The last three time I let people choose their partners, someone always ended up injured. Besides, you two are well matched, you're both scrawny."

"Not so sure anymore, Bruce must be packing the guns with all the jewelry he's been wearing." Tony muttered.

The two boys climbed into the ring and Tony smirked, "Bruce, does your mother know you're stealing her stuff?"

Bruce blushed a deep shade of red as Thor screamed out, "You said that to me! You're losing you're touch Johnson!"

"Please, Thor, I phrased it quite differently." Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to his opponent. "Let's do this, green giant."

Bruce swung first but Tony easily dodged and punched him twice in the side, causing the scientist to stagger back. While Bruce was dazed, Stark laid a few more painful blows before his foe had finally had enough.

With a mighty roar, Bruce shoved Tony as hard as he could, sending him flying into the wall. THe Boxing ring was so beat up, the sides collapsed the second Tony touched them.

Tony shook his head and glared at Pepper, "That isn't fair! He's like on steroids... but not."

"Don't say steroids around Loki, he might think it's Root Beer." Steve muttered. As if on cue, Loki's head popped into the room and he rose an eyebrow.

"Is root beer like coke? Does it have the same effects?" Loki asked and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Nope, it makes you big and your willy small." Clint said and Loki wrinkled his nose. He walked away, muttering something about nothing making _his _willy small.

The bell rang and Pepper sighed with relief. "Everyone leave." she ordered.

She couldn't take teaching her boyfriend much longer.

**Review! Oh, and I wrote a 'the Town' one shot and if you want to check it out, just find it in my stories. I figured some of you have probably watched the town and might enjoy it. I'm planning on writing a mlti chapter for the town and thought I would let you guys know! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So by the end of this fanfiction, I want at least 200 reviews and maybe even 300. That's my goal, but I can't do it without your help. So all I'm asking is for you to type a little review at the bottom of the page. It isn't hard and it makes me feel really good and makes me want to continue writing. Soooo... R&R**

Steve was walking down the hall when he spotted a blonde slumped up against the lockers, bawling her eyes out. There wasn't anyone else in the hallway so Steve took it upon himself to try to save the damsel in distress.

"Are you okay?"

The bleach blonde looked up and stared at Steve like he was a fucking idiot. She obviousely wasn't fine, if she was, she would have been skipping through the forest being followed by magical singing unicorns that shit rainbows. Before evil terrorists from I'm-going-tofucking-murder-you land come and bomb the magical forest and cut off the unicorns head and pin it to their walls, screaming "Muffin, the sexy unicorn has been DECAPITATED!"

Steve gasped silently, "they didn't decapitate your unicorn did they?" he slapped his hand over his mouth the second the words left his mouth.

"Um, no... I just... my boyfriend broke up with me in the douchiest way possible..." the girl, that Steve recognized as Wynter, his fake boyfriend. "We were making out on his bed and he asked me to unwrap his condom and so I did and on the condom it said... I'm breaking up with you, see ya." with that, Wynter broke out into another wave of sobs. "Then he said he was going to go fuck Naomiiiiiii!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Naomi is a skank with no life who tries fucking anything that moves." Steve said, not even sure who Naomi was. He was pretty sure she was part of the cheerleading team and one of the newest members of Bruces Bitches.

"She's my sister." Wynter cried and Steve winced. At least Naomi wasn't her daughter, then he'd really be screwed. "And the worst part is, I tried to get him to like me by joining the whore club or whatever and he said I was bad at blow jobs and I should use my mouth for other reasons like throwing up to make my thighs not look like tree trunks."

If anything, Wynter was too skinny. She definately didn't deserved to be called fat.

"And tickets for the Spring Fling are coming out tomorrow, who the hell am I supposed to go with? My dog?" Wynter wailed.

Steve could never take a pretty girl crying, especially one that had gone through so much. That was the main reason that caused Steve's next actions.

"I'll go with you."

"Really?" Wynter sniffled and Steve nodded. Her face went from hopeful to completely business like, "Pick me up at 8 and don't you dare fucking be late. I hate lateness almost as much as I hate Naomi." and with that, the blonde sauntered away.

* * *

"And now, students, we will be announcing the nominees for Spring Fling King and Queen. Remember, tickets go on sale tomorrow." the principles voice crackled through the intercom. "for Queen, we have Elise Remmington, Kendall Smith, Jane Johnson and Mayvellien Yorkensheir." Loki recognized Mayvellien as the ridiculousely attractive foreign exchange student from wherever the hell she came from.

"And for Spring Fling King, the nominees are the following: Clint Saden, Tony Johnson, Thor Ungrid and Spencer Remmington. Be sure to cast in your vote on the day of Spring Fling, coming up in three short weeks. Thank you."

Excited whispers filled the classroom as Loki glanced around. He didn't understand much of this 'Spring Fling' deal but everyone was very excited for it. Maybe you threw someone out a window to symbolize the beginning of Spring? Must be a terrible time for the janitors.

Loki glanced around the room, looking for that 'special girl' he would like to fling out a window and his eyes set on a pretty girl, scribbling in her notebook. He was pretty sure her name was Jamie or something like that. Before he met her, he thought a Jamie was something you smeared on your toast.

Jamie looked up and caught him staring. Before Loki knew what was happening, he was mouthing 'Spring Fling' to her. The girl paused before blushing slightly and nodding.

Loki turned back in his seat and smiled to himself. He was going to have fun throwing such a pretty girl out the window.

**Revieeew! oh and I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier but I have a poll and it would be great if you guys checked it out. There are choices for all different categories.**

**So, I'm sad to announce that Avenger High is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters to type out. If you have anything you really want to see, let me know. Besides, you guys will be able to find a million other Avenger High School fics... I remember a time when mine was one of the only ones... (that I saw)**


	21. Chapter 21

"No, Loki. The Spring Fling is not where you throw girls out the window. It's a dance. You dance at dances." Tony said, emphasizing the 'dance' part. "No killing for this little Asgardian."

"I am not from Asgard, you fool! And if you ever speak of that again, you shall be the one to be thrown out a window." Loki spat and Tony held his hands up in defense. He couldn't help it if the kid was bipolar, one second he's clapping his hands like a retarded seal and the next, he's screaming at you because you accidently called his Asgardian. You just can't win.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpypants. I can't remember all of the weird alien planets. Hey, which one is Green Lantern fron? I would _love _to meet him. Big fan of his work. It must be the green suit, I must have a thing for superheroes in green..." Tony rambled off as Steve burst into the room.

"I've got a problem." Steve panted.

"No I will not try to break your leg, try Jane. And don't go to Jane, she can never break that thing when she wants to." Tony said, studying his nails. "Hey Loki, do my nails look dull to you? Tash says I have man fingers and I should stop man-handling my salad..."

"Tony." Loki got the heroes attention. "Your gay is showing, stop it."

"No, seriousely, guys this is big. I saw this chick crying in the halls two weeks ago and I asked what was wrong and she told me how her boyfriend broke up with her so I told her that I would bring her to Spring Fling and- and..." Steve trailed off as he collapsed to the floor.

Both Tony and Loki stared at him for a few minutes before Loki spoke up, "Hm. Must have been a bigger problem than we thought."

"Um, why is Steve unconscious?" Bruce asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Girls. They just can't stay off the man." Tony said.

"Huh... oh well, I just came in to get some veggie straws. Later." Bruce waved him away.

"She...made...me go... dress shopping..." Steve groaned ad he sat up. "Do I smell Veggie straws?"

"That's insane if you can smell those, but yeah. Bruce just came in and got em'. You can go see if he'll share with you." Tony suggested, just wanting to get rid of the man. Sometimes Steve could be a little...overwhelming.

"Unikely." Loki muttered when Steve had left the room. Tony snickered and the villian turned toward him. "So who are you Spring Flinging with?"

"Uh, her name is Mayvellien or soemthing like that."

"YOU'RE GOING TO FLING MAYVELLIEN OUT A WINDOW!" Loki scremed and Tony sighed.

"Loki, we've been over this..."

Clints head appeared in the doorway. "You're going to the Spring Fling with Mayvellien. Dude, that's sick."

Tony smirked and shrugged. "I do what I can. But you're going with Elise right? I mean, you two are practically dating already."

Loki frowned. He was on team Natasha even though only about a year ago, he had hated the redhead. She kind of grew on you. "Why not Natasha, you've known her forever."

"Nah, Tash wouldn't want to go with me. She'd think it was weird. But I don't know about Lise either, she'd kind of...young."

Tony kicked Loki underneath the table and the raven haired boy happily returned the gesture. Soon enough, the two were playing a violent game of footsies underneath the table. They hadn't even noticed when Clint had left.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she stood next to Jane, staring into the mirror. They were both dressed head to toe in beautiful gowns; Tasha's being sleek black and Jane's being navy blue.

"Aren't they just gorgeous, I can't wait till the dance. This is going to be sooo fetch." Jane said, doing a little twirl and Natasha gave her that 'WTF' look.

"Seriousely? Fetch wasn't cool in Mean Girls and it isn't now." Natasha said and Jane blushed. The cheerleading team was OBSESSED with Mean Girls and would quote it day and night. It was all starting to rub off on Jane.

"So who are you going with?" Jane asked as she slipped out of her dress and put it back in the garment bag. The dance wasn't until next week but Jane had forced Natasha to try on her dress almost everyday to convince her that she was beautiful in the dress.

Fury had heard about the Spring Fling from a certain S.H.E.I.L.D principle and had purchased two dresses in Natasha and Janes sizes and forced them to wear them. Guess the guy likes dress shopping and this was his excuse to do it.

"I'm not going with anyone. The only reason I'm going at all is because Fury pretty much shoved the dress down my throat." Natasha said and started hand combing through her ratty hair. There was another reason, being that she got her braces off the night before and she wanted to show off her new teeth.

"We're going to have a great time... but I'm going to have to do something with that hair of yours..."

**So the next chapter is the Spring Fling and that is probably the last chapter of the entire fic other than an acnowledgements page that I'll be posting at the end. Um, review I guess... Oh, and I might not update for the rest of the weekend because I might be out of town but I can try.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter...**

People were tightly packed in the school gymnasium. The room smelled like sweat, perfume and vomit. There wasn't even alchohol at the dance, people just threw up to make the experience more real.

A group of people were crowding around Tony and Steve as they waited for Clint to appear. If he came through the open double doors with Natasha, about a hundred dollars would be divided between Steves group and vice versa with Tony's group.

Mayvellien was standing impatiently off to the side. She wanted a dance and she wanted it now. Finally, she grew tired, and stomped up to Tony. "Tony, I want to dance." she demanded, her accent thick.

"What? Babe, I can't understand you, speak english." Tony laughed and a few guys fawning over Mayvellien, gasped. Guys could only talk to ugly chicks like that.

"I want to dance!"

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Steve. Mayvelliens face burned with anger and she grabbed Tony's shirt collar, whipped him around and pressed her lips against his. Tony immediately shoved her off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I have a girlfriend!" Tony yelled and Mayvelliens gaze darkened.

"Then why did you ask me to come?" Mayvellien screamed.

"Because I thought you were going to walk off and make out with some random guy! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

The entire room grew silent as everyone stared at Tony. Finally, after a minute long stare down between Tony and Mayvellien, the girl whipped around and stormed off. Tony still seemed pissed as he wiped his mouth and turned to the double doors where Clint had finally made his appearance. Alone.

"YES! Suck on that, grandpa! You owe me a hundred!" Tony screamed and about twenty other people started jumping up and down, screaming.

"What's going on?" Clint asked but nobody said anything. Everyone who was screaming stopped and stared at the doors again. Curiousely, Clint turned around and felt his stomach do flips.

Natasha was standing at the doors, in front of Bruce, with her long, usually tangled red hair, in perfect curls. Her braces were gone and she was wearing a little bit of make up. She looked stunning. Until a ton of custard dropped from the ceiling and hit her, Bruce and one of his whores.

The room grew silent again as everyone stared at the three. Bruces bitch screamed and stormed off but the two Avengers just stood there, shocked. Finally, Elise broke the silence.

"That's what get for trying to steal my man, bitch!"

Natasha's jaw fell open as she looked towards Clint who was left speechless. Her eyes pleaded for him to say something but when he didn't, her gaze hardened and she stomped out of the gymnasium, still covered in thick custard.

It took a moment for Clint to react but he finally chased after his friend, calling Elise a cunt on the way out.

Everybody was so preoccupied, watching Tash, that they didn't notice Bruce until the redhead had left the room. Bruce was crouched on the ground, trembling in anger. You could barely see him slowly growing larger.

"Bruce, bud, you have to calm down. Please." Jane pleaded. "For us."

Bruce's head whipped up, "I don't have to do anything for you!" and that's when he hulked out.

Screams filled the air as the Hulk slammed his fist into the wall. Someone finally clued in to everything and yelledd, "Oh shit! They're the Avengers!"

Beverly was the one to scream back, "Obviousely, am I the only one who picked that up when they first got here?"

Jane whipped around to face her friend. "You knew?"

"Sorry babe, it was kind of obvious. There is no way you could all be roomates and have the same names as the Avengers." Beverly blushed and Jane was about to respond when Hulk grabbed a large ice sculpture and slammed it on the ground, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

Just like he was about to do with the rest of the school if someone didn't stop him.

* * *

"Tash? Tash, please, I didn't know she was planning to do that, I swear!" Clint called out into the empty hallway. He swore he heard a roar but decided he must be imagining things. "Nat, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"No you aren't." Clint whipped around to see Natasha standing behind him. Her face looked defeated. "You never stood up for me until I got into this dress. And you still won't."

"No, Tash! I'm sorry, please. I just... I was a dick, forgive me." Clint begged.

"Go back to the dance, your girlfriends waiting." Natasha snapped and Clint reeled back as if she had slapped him.

"Tash, I never wanted Elise... I want you."

Natasha felt her heart do flips as Clint took a step forward and wrapped his one arm around her waist and other he ran through her hair. They both leaned in and just as they were about to kiss, Iron Man flew down the hall while being chased by the Hulk.

"Sorry to interrupt, love bird and spider, but we have some bigger issues." Iron Man said as he dodged a punch from the Hulk.

"The Tesseract!" Natasha yelled to Clint. "Bruce was making a reverse Tesseract to turn us back into adults, he kept it in his locker. I think he mentioned he was almost done."

"Got it, keep him occupied!" Clint yelled back as he raced down the hall. He had to get his hands on that Tesseract."

As he turned the corner, he slammed into someone and fell back. Looking up, he realized it was Loki, holding a glowing red cube, with the rest of the Avengers behind him. "Way ahead of you. Got an arrow?"

Clint grinned and nodded. He reached into his tux and pulled out the same blunt arrow that he used to shoot the real Tesseract. "You do know this is going to hurt like hell."

"Trust me, I'm ready for it. I'm sick of being chased by she-men and manipulated into taking psychos to Spring Flings." Steve yelled and everyone behind him cheered.

"And tired of being a cheerleader!" Jane added which was followed by another cheer.

"And I'm tired of misleading school events! I thought I was going to throw Jaimie out a window!" Loki yelled, but this time no one cheered. Loki blushed and handed the Tesseract to Thor. "Let's get this show on the road."

Hulk slammed up against the lockers, trying to hit Tony and Natasha, as Thor raised the Tesseract. Clint held up his ow and arrow and with one swift movement, the arrow shot out, and landed square on the cube. A large wave of energy blasted out and the Avengers all fell back as the pain settled in.

Natasha clutched her head in pain as it coursed through her body. She squeezed he eyes shut to try and block out everything but opened them again as she felt someone elses hand twine through hers. Clint. He managed a small smile but it disappeared as his own wave of agony flew through her veins.

The pain was short lived and all the Avengers sat up. Tony grunted. "Well, I was expecting it to be a little more dramatic but it will do." Everyone muttered in response, including Bruce who had gone down to his normal size. "Now let's give a warm round of applause for our latest couple, Clint and Natasha!"

The hallway filled with clapping as the two flushed red. The cheers were quickly cut short when a certain blonde screamed in anger. "Clint! You were supposed to be with me! Not that pathetice excuse of a-" She was cut off when a random locker fell over and killed her.

Clint frowned, "You know, I'm not that sad that she's dead. She was a bitch. Now, let's see if this Tesseract worked."

Hawkeye pulled a piece of glass off the ground and gasped when he saw the reflection. HE WAS A BABY!

Just kidding, he was normal. Everyone grinned as he passed around the mirror and they got a look at their normal selves. After they finished, the hallway was filled with an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go have a bath." Jane finally said and was followed by a bunch of random excuses until everyone was gone, except Tasha and Clint.

Clint turned to the beauty and grinned. They were still holding hands as he pulled her a little closer. A warm smile spread across her face. "You know we still haven't had that kiss." Clint murmered and leaned in.

"In five seconds you won't be able to say that." Natasha responded and pressed her lips against his.

It was the best kiss, either of them ever had.

_The End._


	23. Acnowledgements!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I guess you can stop following because the story is finshed but I really appreciate it. I know there are a million other Avenger High stories and I hope you thought mine was the best because I put a lot of work into it.**

**If you do see anyone stealing my work on any of the other Avenger turn teen stories, please tell me. I hate plaguerism and it pisses me off to think that someone would ever do that. I've had it happen before and it is just a pain in the ass. **

**Anyway, thank you for all of your support, I didn't get to my goal of 200 reviews but I'm still happy with what I got. And hey, maybe people will review the last chapter and acnowlegdements so I reach 200. You never know!**

**Again, thank you and goodbye. I'm sad the story is finished but now I have more time to finish my new fanfic, a mission impossible fic. It's about Brandt! (Jeremy Renner AKA Clint AKA Hawkeye) What can I say? The guys a beast!**

**So I'm just starting to babble now (heh, babble) and I'm going to end this Chapter thingy now. Bye...but still review because even though it's done, I'm aiming for 200! **


End file.
